Nia and Cerulean Who?
by Angel-deathnight
Summary: Two sisters. One crazy guild. How could this go wrong? In every way possible.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1- They ****meet_**

It was a quiet day in Harogen. Business was going about as usual. People trading, fishermen going out to see what they could catch, and anything else you could think of. All was good in this small town, until two traveling sisters entered the city gates. One with black and white hair and black cat ears sticking out. She had on a black skull shirt and red skinny jeans with black combat boots. On her belt she has a black and red whip. The other sister had blonde hair with a blue steak. She had on a black t-shirt and blue jeans with lace up boots. On her belt she had a silver dagger.

"**Nia!**" exclaimed the blonde headed sister.

" **Cerulean you don't have to scream I'm right next to you, now what is it?**" Nia sighed.

"** Your screaming too and I'm hungry can please stop and eat?**" the one named Cerulean pleaded with her big sister.

Before she could respond, screams could be heard for miles. They turned around a corner to see a crowd of teenage girls surrounding someone screaming "**Salamander you are so cute**" or "** Salamander we love you**". In the center of these girls was the "proclaimed" salamander. They could see that more girls were coming towards him so they escaped to an alley before they got caught in the stampead of hormonal, crazy fan girls.

"** God those damn fan girls, I thought we lost them at the last town. It seems that where ever we go they always follow us around. They are making my poor ears bleed.**" Nia exclaimed while holding her senseitve ears.

"**Can I freeze those damn fan girls now sis? They are driving me insane, more than what I already am.**" Cerulean asked her sister while glaring at the fan girls.

"** I don't care right now just get them to shut up!**" her sister said over the roar of crazed screams.

"** With pleasure.**" She replied with a evil grin sketched on her face. Before she could get close enough to go on a rampage, a pink headed teen was thrown at her. They collasped onto the ground in a tangle. Enraged, Cerulean started to attack him. While they fought, steam started to form around them.

" **You little shit! What the hell are you doing on top of me? Get off, you pink haired baffon, you messed up my aim at those damn fan girls! Your gonna pay!**" an insane scream was said.

"** Cerulean, sit!**" The angered voice of her sister said. Immediatly she sat on the cobblestone ground making the teen trip over her as he tried to punch her.

"** Damn you.**" Cerulean whispered.

" **I heard that!,**" her sister yelled as she walked towards the pink haired boy. " **Sorry about my sister but she was in a bad mood right then. My name is Nia and than the angry pissed off chick over there is Cerulean. Whats your name pinky?**"

"**That's okay it happens, and my name is Natsu.**" he replied

God I just love Cliffhangers. Hope you like it and I will post the next chapter when I geta chance to.

Stand, bow, Aye sir.


	2. Chapter 2

After finding out who the pink haired baffoon was, they went to a nearby restaurant. Nia and Cerulean ordered pizza with lemonades. Nastu ordered the whole menu and some fishs for Happy. Cerulean watched her sister nervously as she kept glancing at the blue cat. _Oh no theres a cat and when theres a cat theres trouble._ Cerulean thought to herself.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

_So I wonder just who these two girls are. They are kinda weird and that one girl keeps staring at Happy. Oh well they just got me food so I'm ok with that._ Natsu thought as he gobbled up the food in front of him.

A cough brought him out of eating his food for a few seconds. He looked up and saw it was the girl with cat ears in her hair who had cleared her throat.

**"Well I guess we better explain ourselves now. For one we are sisters and we are mages, second we have dragon slaying magic wich is very rare, and third do you know where the guild Fairy Tail is?"** Nia said and asked all in one breath.

Before I could answer the one named Cerulean said, **"I'm sorry that I tried to kill you. I promise it won't happen again unless I have a really good reason."**

**"Ok I forgive you and what do you mean a good reason. Also yeah I know where my own guild is." **I answered with food in my mouth.** "And that doesn't explain the ears!" **I added.

As he said that Cerulean started to tear up and crawl under the table. I started at her in shock for a second before turning to her sister for an explanation.

**"Her ears haven't grown yet thats why she started to cry and went under the table. Don't worry she will be out in a minute."** She explained waving her hand in a shooing manner.

**"Alright then, so do you two want to join my guild cause I can take you there?"** I asked and as I said that Cerulean popped out right throw the table scattering all the food and scaring the nearby customers.

**"Really you'll do that?"** She asked in an excited voice. I nodded as I stared at the food that had been scattered away from me. She started to howl after that._ Why the heak is this weird girl howling._ I thought to myslef. Before I could ask, her sister hit her in the head making her stop her howling. She had a look of annoyance in her eyes.

**"Stop howling like an idiot baka. It's bad manners and thanks again pinky we really owe you one for you taking us to your guild."** She said with a smile on her face.

**"No problem and that still doesn't explain the ears!"** I exclaimed as we made our journey to the guild.

**Cerulean's P.O.V.**

_Yippe we are finally going to Fairy Tail. I wonder whats its going to be like. Is that bacon wait concentrat Cerulean. I wonder how sis will explain the ears. I'm just glad he hasn't seen her tail yet. That would just be a disaster waiting to happen._ I thought to myslef as I skipped along side Nia as we made our way to Magnolia were Fairy Tail was located.

**" Well to explain why I have ears on my head its because of our parents that we both get ears. My mom was part cat so I got her cat blood. Our father was part wolf so Cerulean got his blood. When we turn seventeen we get our ears. Since I'm eighteen I already got my ears. Cerulean will be getting hers in a few months since she is sixteen right now"**Nia explained. Natsu nodded his head understandeling. Soon we arrived at the train station. Both Nastu's and Nia's faces went white as we approched it.

**"Oh god don't tell me you have motion sickness** too?" I asked as we boarded the train finding a place to sit.

**"Aye he does have it."** The blue haired cat named Happy said. _I completely forgot that he was with us. Man this is gonna be a long ride. I really hate life right now._ I thought to myself with a depressed look on my face. As the train started, both Nia and Natsu hung out the window with green faces. I started to hum a heavy metal song waiting for the ride to be over

(timeskip- 2 hours later in front of Fairy Tail)

**Nia's P.O.V.**

_Finally we are free of that damn train. I swear I will never take one again._ I thought to myself as we stood before the doors of Fairy Tail.

**"Well here we are, Fairy Tail."** Natsu said. Both me and sis looked at it with amazed looks in our eyes. Natsu had already entered the guild leaving the doors open.

**"Ready Cerulean?"** I asked her. **"More than ever!"** She replied. We grabbed each others hand as we walked into our new home.

God aren't cliffhangers evil. Yes yes they are. Well I'll post the next chapter when I get a chance to.

Rise

Bow

Aye sir!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nia's P.O.V**

As we entered the guild our eyes widened at the sight before us. The guild was huge. There were tables, boths, a bar, and even pool at the back of the guild. Many people were up and about in the guild. We stared in awe until a chair came hurteling towards us. We had to duck out of the way of it before we got it in the face. When we looked back we saw that a brawl had started in the middle of the guild. We looked at each other before making our way towards the bar.

**"Damn what is up with having a chair almost hit us! This guild is crazy. What do you think Cerulean?" **I asked my sister as we sat at the bar.

**"I love it! Sis can we get some beer please? Bartender can we have some beer?"** She yelled before I could answer her. The bartender made her way over to us. I hit my sister over the head saying. **"Idoit! Your underage you can't drink yet. Oh I'm sorry bout my sister. By the way whats your name?" **I asked her as she stood in front of us. She smiled and said, **" My name is Mirajane. I don't think we have met before. Are you here to join the guild?" **

**"Yes we are here to join the guild." **I answered her with a smile on my face as my ears perked up. She turned around and brought out a big stamp. **"Ok were do you want your guild marks and in what color? Oh and just call me Mira." **Mira said. I turned to my sister to get her attention. We thought for a minute before I said,** "I want mine on the right side of my lower stomach and black please." **Mira put the stamp there for a second before taking it off. There on my stomach was my new guild mark.

**"I want mine on the right side of my collar bone and in ice blue please." **Cerulean said. Mira did the same thing to her. We both admired our new guild marks. Mira put the stamp back and as she did a little old man came next to her asking, **"Mira are these two young ladies new member of the guild?"**

**"Yes they are master. By the way I never caught your names." **She said. **"Oh I'm Nia and this is my sister Cerulean." **I said. The little man she had called master had a big smile on his face. He then jumped up to the ledge on the second floor before bellowing, **"LISTEN UP BRATS! WE HAVE TWO NEW MEMBERS TO OUR GUILD! LET'S PARTY FOR THEIR ARRIVAL!" **He then jumped back down to the bar and grabbed a mug of beer. The guild cheered and started to party. As we sat there, Nastu came up to us.

**"Well now it looks like we are guild mates. Hope you like it her..." **He didn't get to finish his sentence as a chair hit his face putting him out cold. A black haired man waring nothing but pants and some shoes came over to us laughing. **"Ha Flamebrain you should have seen your face. Oh by the way my names Gray, welcome to the guild." **He said. **"Um why don't you have a shirt on?" **Cerulean asked him. He had a confused look on his face until he looked down to see that in fact his shirt was missing. **"Shit were did it go!"** He exclaimed as he went around the guild looking for it.

**Cerulean's P.O.V. **

_That one guy was really weird. I still wonder why he didn't have a shirt on. Hhhhmmmm I think its time to get back at sis for not letting me have any beer. _I thought to myself as an evil smile appeared on my face. I turned around and grabed a small glass of water before dumping the contents on her head.

**"KKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!"** Nia screamed as she jumped a foot into the air. Everyone in the guild turned to watch and see what would happen next. **"What did you do that for?" **She asked me. **"That was for not letting me have any beer." **I said as I stuck my tongue out at her. She had a pissed off look on her face. She grabbed a glass of water and threw the contents at me. It hit me in the face. After that we started to go all out. The guild looked at us with humor in their eyes. A few minutes later and I decided it was time to bring out the one thing she could never resist.

**"Oh Nia, guess what I have."** I said as I reached into my back pocket. Her face turned pale as she realized what I was about to do. **"You wouldn't?" **She said with horror in her voice. **"Oh yes I would." **I said as I pulled a bag of catnip out and opened it. The guild looked at us with confusion. Nia had her bangs covering her eyes. A few seconds later her nose twitched as her head shot up. **"CATNIP!" **She yelled as she jumped at me. In midair a poof was heard as a cloud of smoke covered the area. As it cleard all that they saw was a cat with clothes surrounding it. They all turned to me with a surprised look on their faces.

**"Here you go sis." **I said with a smug look on my face. I turned around to face Mira and said, **"Mire can I have a beer please?" **

**"Meow meow meow meow." **Nia said in her cat form. A tick mark appeared on my forhead as I turned around to face her. **"Oh ya, well what are you gonna do about it?"**

**"Meow meow meow meow meow!"**

**"Well screw you. You can't do anything until you turn back."**

**"Meow meow meow meow meow!"**

**"I don't care if your naked when you turn back. Deal with it!"**

**"Meow meow meow!"**

**"Well too bad for you I'm not seventeen yet."**

The guild stared at us as we went back and forth with an argument. **"Hey Happy, Carala, Pantherlily do you know what Nia is saying?" **Gray asked them. They had a look of horror on their faces as they repeated what she had said. **"She said I'm gonna make your life hell you damn brat if you drink that beer, then she said When you turn seventeen I'm gonna do this to you all the time, then Get over here and at least put me behind the bar before I turn back, I don't wanna be naked in front of everyone, then Damn you ya brat your lucky your sixteen. Thats what she said and I don't want to repeat the rest of what was said." **Carala said. We looked at them with horrified looks.

**"Hey sis you know those cats can understand you right. So I would watch that tongue of yours if I was you." **I said with an evil smile on my face. Before she could say anything else, she transformed back.

**"KKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!"**

God I love cliffhangers I will write the next one when I can.

Rise

Bow

Aye sir!


	4. Chapter 4

**Where we left off last**

**"Hey sis you know those cats can understand you right. So I would watch that tongue of yours if I was you." **I said with an evil smile on my face. Before she could say anything else, she transformed back.

**"KKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!"**

* * *

Before anyone in the guild could even see anything, Cerulean used what little wolf powers she had to rush to her sister and cover her up.

**"You don't honnestly think I would let you have no clothes on in front of the guild? Please I may be evil but I'm not that evil." **Cerulean said to her shivering sister. Before they could say anything else, they heard a groan come from below Nia. **"Gha my head hurts. What happened?" **The voice of Natsu said. Nia looked down and saw Natsu beneath her with a view up the towel covering her. Before he could even realize the situation he was in, he was knocked out again. **"You pink haired baffon! What do you think your doing? Pervert!" **Cerulean screamed while rushing her sister to a bathroom to change into her clothes again. The guild finally got out of their shock and bursted out laughing at what happened to the dense dragon slayer.

**(Later that day)**

After everything that had happened earlier, the guild decided to move the party outdoors. Everyone changed into their swimsuits and jumped into the pool. The guys were very happy to see the girls in their bikinis. What surprised everyone was the most was at the far end of the pool was a hottub that was never there before. Natsu and Gajeel approched the hottub to discover the two sisters relaxing in it.

**Nia's P.O.V**

I watched my sister as she actted like an idiot. Of course as I had been in my cat form, she had been able to drink three mugs of beer in that time. After that I had gotten some while she snuck some behind my back. When the guild decided to go outside for the party, we both thought it was missing something. So we made a hottub. I looked up to see that Natsu and Gajeel had come over.

**"Hey Nia where did the hottub come from?" **Natsu aksed with a confused face. Before I could answer him, my sister came up from beneath the water. When her eyes landed on the dragon slayers I knew trouble was about to occur. **"NATSU! GUESS WHAT?" **she screamed at him. He looked at her and said with a cautsious voice, **"What?" **

**"I'm drunk." **was her reply. He looked over at me with confusion written all over his face. I just shrugged my shoulders and drank my own beer. **"You pervert! Stop lookin at my sister." **Cerulean slurred before going under the water making buzzing noises.

**"Anyway how did you get the hottub here?" **He asked. I took anythere drink of beer before answering, **"We made it of course dumbass. We are dragon slayers you know. She's got water and ice powers while I have fire and iron powers." **Both Natsu and Gajeel had a shocked look on their faces when they heard we were dragon slayers.

**"Ok then. Just out of curiosity. How drunk is your sister and are you drunk too?" **Gajeel asked. Before I could answer, Cerulean popped up and said, **"Reporting for duty mister iron pants man and yes I am very drunk." **after that she started to howl. A minute later I hit her on the head to get her to stop. **"That really hurt you know." **she said while holding her head.

**"To answer the other part of your question, I'm not drunk yet but I'm pretty close." **I said while drowning the rest of my drink. As I said that, Gray aproached the hottub. Before he could say anything Cerulean screamed at him, **"Gray you strip all the time get in. OH wanna see a magic trick?" **Before anyone could answer, she grabbed a glass of water and took a sip. A second later she spit the water out in a frozen icecube shaped dogbone. **"Tada magic trick, o icecube." **She said and proceeded to eat the icecube. They all looked at me but I just drank my beer.

**"Hey just how much beer have you had?" **Gray asked me. I thought for a second. _How many beers have I had? _I asked myself. **"She has had seven and I had six and a half." **Cerulean said. The three boys looked at me in shock but I was still drinking my beer. Erza decided to come over at that second with Juvia beside her. She took a glance at both of us before saying, **"Have do you two have a place to stay yet?" **

**"Nope not yet but I could live in a hottub. Where am I gonna put my bed though? Nia get out, your in my bed." **Cerulean babbled. Erza had a look on that said she was thinking. After a few minutes she finally said, **"Well then I guess we need to find a place for you two to stay at for tonight, but I think you should be separated since you are both drunk." **I nodded at what she said indicating that was a good idea. **"Yea thats a good idea. This weirdo snores. Don't worry it's like a cute baby hippos snore though. Please don't hurt me!" **Cerulean spoke in one breath. Everyone there looked at them wondering just how drunk these two sisters are.

**"Ok then. Cerulean will stay with Juvia and Nia will stay with Gajeel. Thats final. Does everyone understand?" **Erza asked us. We all nodded except Cerulean who had a confused look on her face. **"Who's Juvia?" **She asked. The blue haired girl came up near the hottub and said. **"Juvia is Juvia. Juvia is pleased to meet you." **Cerulean looked at her before turning to Erza and asked her in a hushed voice **"Why is she talking in third person?" **Erza replied, **"We don't really know why she talks in third person. Just deal with it." **After that Erza turned around and walked over to the bar to order some strawberry cheesecake.

**Cerulean's P.O.V**

_I want some cheesecake. Wait thats not important right now. I need to stay with someone else other than that Juvia girl. Mabey I can stay with Gray. _I thought to myself in my drunken state. I turned over to where Gray was standing and put on my puppy face asking, **"Gray can I please stay with you instead?" **He looked at me as if I was crazy. **"There is no way that I'm going against Erza's orders. I want to stay alive." **He said before turning and walking over to the bar.

**"Merde." **I whispered to myself. I turned around to face Juvia. **"Well Juvia thinks that we should go ahead and head over to Juvia's place." **She said. I looked at her before saying, **"But I don't wanna get out and you can't make me!" **I started to laugh after that. Before I could react though, I was lifted up into the air surrounded by water. **"What the hell. How am I floating in water. Wait. I'm floating! I thought it would never happen!" **I exclaimed.

**"Great well Nia lets go already." **Gajeel grumbled. Nia looked at him as if he was crazy. **"No I am not getting out and you can't make me get out either iron head." **She then sank into the water some more with only her ears showing. He looked at me with a look saying "Get your sister out" on his face. While doing swiming motions in the water I told him, **"Just pick her up. Just pick her up up up." **He looked at me before reaching into the water and picking my sister up and throwing her over his shoulder.

**"Lets go now before you start acting crazy." **Gajeel says to my sister while walking to where ever his house was located. I looked before we went to her place with her walking and me in the bubble of water.

* * *

Hope you all like this chapter. It was very fun to write. Next chapter will be very funny. I'll update when I can.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!

.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey it's been a while well hope you like this chapter. Now on with the story!

* * *

**Cerulean's P.O.V**

We had finally arrived at Juvia's house when I started to sober up a bit. As we entered the house, I happened to glance out the window and saw a full moon. _Moon. You evil basterd. I love you. Now time to howl. _I thought to myself and proceeded to howl a long deep cord. Shouts were heard from the neighbors telling me to stop.

**"Cerulean can you please stop? You are hurting Juvia's and everyone else's ears." **Juvia asked me while holding her ears. I stopped for a second remebering that the howl I just sang was the one that always hurts peoples ears. I then started again, but this time with a softer howl.

**'Cerulean stop howling!" **Juvia screamed at me. I stopped while looking at her. A second later I could be found in the corner of the room curled up with a depressing aura around me. **"I don't want to talk to life anymore." **I silently said. _I wonder what happened to Nia?_I thought to myself as I felt my heart rate slow down and I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

_Tch, why did I have to get stuck with taking the drunkard home? I have better things to do than this. _I grubbled. I had put Nia down on my couch when we entered my house. Now she is running around like a lunatic. _Is she always this crazy when drunk? _I asked myself.

**"Oi, Nia sit down already!" **I screamed at her. Just as I said that, she trip over the rug and fell on her face. An ek noise slipped passed her lips as she fell. Seconds later I was on the ground laughing my ass off. She pouted as I laughed, but her face lit up a second later as I stopped.

**"Gajeel guess what I have!?" **She loudly questioned. I looked at her before caustiously asking, **"What?" **She then did something I would never forget. **"I HAVE BOOBS!" **She screamed as she grabbed them and sang the meow mix jinggle while moving them up and down in time to the song. My jaw fell and a blush appeared on my face at her actions. I run up to her, grabbing her arms while saying, **"What the hell! Don't do that ya drunk!" **

She just smiled at me. I grabbed her and put her on the couch infront of me, I then sat on the couch oppostie of her. I watched her as she looked around the room with a confused look. **"Hey where's Cerulean? Last I remember we were in the hottub then we ended up here. Wait a sec...What did you do to her Iron pants man!" **She yelled at a lamp while pointing at it. _Yeah she has lost it. _I thought to myself as I went into the kitchen to grab some sleeping pills and a glass of water. I came back and gave her the pills and water saying, **"Here put these in your mouth and drink this." **

She didn't even ask what I gave her as she swallowed the pills. Thirty minutes later she was asleep on the floor with her butt in the air, snoring like a baby hippo. _Great now I just have to wait and see what she does in the morning. _I sourly thought to myself as I layed down on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Well hope you liked it.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	6. Chapter 6

Gommen for the wait hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V.**

The sunlight creeped past the windows landing on a blonde haired girl curled up in the kitchen. A depressing aura was around her. Standing in the doorway is Erza and Juvia. They looked at her with confusion.

**"Juvia, how did Cerulean end up like this again?" **The red haired armored girl asked.

**"Juvia doesn't know. Juvia just walked in here and found her like this saying that she didn't want to talk to life any more." **The blue haired mage said. Nodding, Erza made her way over to the depressed girl. She kneeled down beside her asking, **"Cerulean are you... Wait a second why are you still asleep?" **She screamed at the last part waking the poor dragon slayer up. Holding her ears she said, **"Hey watch the volume there. That really hurt my ears." **

**"Wait Juvia thought that you died last night. Juvia couldn't find your pulse."** She said with tears forming in her eyes.

**"Well sorry if my heart beat slows down when the full moon is near." **Cerulean rudely said while standing up. **"Hey what happened to Nia?" **She asked.

**"We had Gajeel take her home with him." **Erza told her.

.

.

.

.

Blink

.

.

.

.

Mouth drops open.

.

.

.

.

**"SHIT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" **Cerulean screached while running out the door screaming about finding them and beating Gajeel's ass if he did anything to her sister.

**Gajeel's P.O.V.**

_Damn. How the hell is this girl still drunk? _I grumbled while eating some metal scraps at the bar in the guild. Behind me, Nia was terrorizing the rest of the guild with her hyperness. Natsu was running for his life while holding Happy. Nia was not to far behind trying to grab the blue neko from his hands. I sighed to myslef before turning around just as Natsu ran past and grabbed her. Setting her down on the seat next to me I said, **"Woman sit down before I make you sit." **Before she could reply, the doors to the guild slammed open showing a crazed sister.

**"GAJEEL,YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO MY SISTER OR I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" **Cerulean threated while making her way to them. Just as she got there, she was slammed to the ground with a hug.

**"Cerulean! Where have you been? I was left with Iron pants man. How could you do that to me?" **The still drunk sister babbled while hugging her sister to death. **"Nia I can't breath. Let go or I'll bring out...You know what I'm just gonna bring it out." **She said as she pulled a huge bag of catnip out of her pocket. The second it was out, Nia transformed into a cat. Setting her down, she made her way over to me.

**"Let me guess, Nia is still drunk?" **She asked me. I looked over at her as if she was crazy. **"You have no idea, she actually does things that she would most likely punch me for seeing" **I said. She looked at me before asking, **"She did the meow mix thing didn't she?" **I nodded me head in response. Just then a poof of smoke was formed. I turned around just as something jumped over my head. **"GAJEEL!" **an overly excited nude Nia screamed as she hid behind me. **"Oi woman what the hell. Get out from behind me and get some clothes on." **I screamed at her. She just giggled and hugged me from behind. Right then and there I was thankful for my long hair.

**"Nia come on lets get some clothes on you." **Her sister said as she tried to coax her to the bathroom. SHe just tightened her grip around me saying, **"No I won't go unless Gajeel comes with us." **

_Please someone help me. _Was my last thought as I was dragged to the infermary.

* * *

Hoped you liked it.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	7. Chapter 7

Gommen for the wait Minna. Well happy new year. hope you enjpy it. Now on with the story.

* * *

As we walked into the infimary, Nia went to the bed. I averted my gaze to the wall farthest from her. I heard her sister getting her into some clothes. minutes later she was jumping around the room fully colthed. Sighing, her sister handed her some string to play with before turning around and asking me,

**"Did you happen to give her any sleeping pills?" **Shocked that she knew I nodded my head just to have a chair thrown at me. Dodging it, I screamed at her, **"What the hell was that for!" **She just threw a table at me yelling, **"Idiot, giving her drugs will make her stay drunk, now we have to wait for an hour until she sobers up." **I paused in my running to process her words. I slumped down on the ground sighing. It was quiet for a few seconds before we heard a crash coming from the bed we left Nia at. Confusion crossed our face's as we made our way over to inspect what happened. Upon reaching the bed, we found Nia on the ground tangled in yarn.

**"What happened to her?" **I questioned her sister. She just sighed before grabbing my arm and leading us towards the guild hall while repling, **"She just got tangled in the yarn. Just leave her there for now until an hour has passed so we don't have to deal with her." **Nodding I just followed her.

Timeskip-one hour later

**Cerulean's P.O.V.**

An hour later, I went back up to check on my sister. I found her sober and mad. **"Why the hell am I tangled in yarn Cerulean?" **Smiling, I went over to her and helped her detangle herself from the yarn. **"You were still drunk so I gave you some yarn to play with and you got yourself tangled in it." **I explained to her. Nodding, she followed me out to the guild. The guild went quiet when they saw her.

**"My gosh, she is sober now. Go back to your drinking." **I half yelled at the guild. Walking over to the bar, I reached for my dagger to play with. Running my hands over it, I thought aloud, **"Why the hell is this thing always so cold?" **Gray, who happened to be sitting near me, heard this and walked over to me with a cocky smirk on his face saying, **"Come on, I'm an ice mage that can't be..Oh my god that's cold!" **He ended up screaming at the end since I placed my dagger on his arm. The guild was shocked for a second before they bursted out laughing.

**'Cerulean, want to go on a job?" **Nia asked me from across the guild. Nodding my head, I walked over to her to help pick out a mission. Searching the job board I pinted to one asking, **"Hey what about this one?" **Nia looked at the mission.

Mission

A dark guild has been causing trouble for us. Please help.

Location- Harogen

Reward- 500,000 jewels and a zodiac key

Nodding her head, we made our way over to the bar to have Mira approve the mission. **"Oi Mira, can we go on this mission?" **Nia asked her. Mira turned around to look at it. After looking it over she said, **"I'm not sure, mabey you should have some others come with you on this since it's your first mission." **Nia was about to complain when the master came up and spoke, **"That's a good idea. Team Nastu will go with you. Team Natsu get over here and go on this mission with Nia and Cerulean." **Master yelled the last part. Tema Natsu then walkd over to us. We turned to see Nastu, Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Happy. _So this is Team Natsu. _I thought to myself.

**"Yes another mission, I'm all fired up!" **Natsu exclaim with fire spewing out of his mouth. **"Sounds fun." **Erza said while lookingover the mission with Lucy. **"They are giving a celestial key. Can I have it?" **We nodded at her, indicating she could have the key. **"Fine, I'll come. Just don't touch me with that dagger again." **Gray said while hiding from my dagger. **"Aye, this will be fun. Can I have some fish while there?" **Happy asked, drooling over the mention of fish. Mira had a smile on her face as she marked us down for the mission. We then walked out of the guild with Team Natsu to get ready for the mission.

Timeskip- at the train station, on the train

_I really hate trains. _I thought to myself trying not to puke. I looked over to see both Nia and Natsu in the same state as myself. Gray was laughing his ass off at the scene before him. Erza just ate her cheesecake while Lucy just looked at us with worry. _When will this end? _I thought to myself. Right as I thought that, the train stopped at our destination. Jumping up, I dashed out of the train with Nia and Nastu hot on my heels. Erza and the rest just followed us out.

**"Now we just have to meet with the client and kick some dark mage ass." **Nia spoke while heading to the clients house. We followed her there. We arrived at a small house painted a soft purple with a white fence surrounding it. Nia went up to the door and knocked on it. A few seconds later the client appeared. **"Hello. Are you the mages from Fairy Tail?" **The frail old woman asked. Nia nodded her head. A smile formed on the old womans face as she stepped aside, motioning us in. We were lead to a room and told to sit down while she went and got some tea. Five minutes later, she was back with the tea.

**"So, can you please explain what these dark mages are doing?" **Erza asked her while sipping some tea. **"oh yes. Well these dark mages have been taking are food supply, money, and some have taken parents daughters." **I chocked on my tea at the last part of her sentence. Stadning up with my bangs covering my face, I said, **"Don't worry,we will handle them. Where are they located?" **The old woman looked at me before saying, **"In the woods behind the lake." **Nodding my head, I was about to leave when a thought occured to me. _If she has a strip of clothes, we could find them faster. _Turining back around, I asked. **"Do you happen to have a strip of clothing from them?" **She nodded her head while she reached over to the table beside her and grabbed it.

Grabbing it from her hands, I motioned Natsu and Nia over. We all took a sniff of it. It smelled like licorice and wood smoke. We then thanked her and exited her house, sniffing the air for the scent. Upon finding it, we all raced towards it. Thirty minutes later, we found the guild house.

_This is gonna be fun. _I smirked as we made our way to the doors and I kicked them open. Mages looked up from their seats to look at us. **"Oi get ready to have your asses handed to ya!" **I screamed at them while I threw ice at them. Nia was right behind me spewing metal pieces with Natsu spewing fire. Gray was doing ice make arrows, Erza had equiped into her Heaven's Wheel aromor and was throwing swoards, and Lucy summoned Leo to help fight. Minutes later we had baten everyone. **"Man this wasn't a challenge at all." **I whined while Nia freed the captured girls. Leaving the guild with the mages dragging behind us, we turned them intot he police and collected the reward. _No not the train again. _I thought as we made our way towards it.

Timeskip- after train ride

**Nia's P.O.V.**

_Man I hate trains. _I thought to myself while we headed back to the guild intime to hear the Master anounce who would participate in the Grand Magic Games. **"Children the Grand Magic Games are in a month. The participants have been risen for each guild. Instead of five, we can have six. So those who will represent us will be Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Nia ,Cerulean. That's all." **He anounced. A smile madeit's way onto my face. _Hm, this sounds like it will be fun. _I then turned around to drag Cerulean out of the guild. **"Come on sis, it's time to train for the games." **She looked bewildered as she said, **"Can't we buy a house first?" **I turned around to say, **"We have a room in the dorms for the girls in the guild, It only costs 50.000 jewels a month." **She sighed as she let me continue to drag her to go and train.

* * *

Well minna hoped you liked it. Please review.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	8. Chapter 8

Minna I am so sorry for the late update. Well here is the next chapter.

_Whoosh _went a piece of metal as it flew past Cerulean's head. She just barely managed to jump out of the way while screaming at me, **"Can you please try not to kill me!" **In retaliation, she threw a barrage of ice arrows at me.I squeaked before summoning a wall of fire for protection. The arrows melted once they reached the fire. **"Well I would but we have to be at the top of our game for the tournament. Besides we only have a week left until we have to meet everyone in Crocus." **I explained to Cerulean as we went head to head in combat moves with some of our magic incorporated in them. After thirty minuets of this, we stopped and headed back into the house we had built to make some lunch. **"Hey Ceru, can we do the just dance workout after we eat?" **I asked my sister as she prepared lunch since I wasn't trusted with knifes or cooking food for the matter. **"Sure." **She answered.

**Cerulean's P.O.V.**

I finished making our lunch after about ten minutes had passed. My creation was macaroni with bacon in it. **"Nia! Come and get it!" **I screamed. Seconds later, she was sitting at the table with a plate stacked high of food. Blinking in shock, I turned to see that she had taken almost all the food. A tick mark appeared on my forehead as I threw a kitchen knife at her screaming, **"OI DON'T TAKE ALL THE FOOD FOR YOURSELF! LEAVE SOME FOR ME BAKA!" **after five minutes of chasing her, we split the food evenly.Once we finished eating, we headed to the living room to do some just dance 4. We were working on our hock and uppercut when a thud came from outside.

"**What was that?"** Nia asked stopping the game. Shrugging my shoulders, I made my way over to the window and pulled aside the curtains. There lying on the ground were Natsu and Gajeel. I heard Nia come over to inspect what I was glaring at. **"Ooo Iron pants man is here with pink haired buffoon!" **Nia exclaimed while running out the door. Seconds later I saw Gajeel running for his life from Nia chasing him with her tail waging trying to glomp him in a hug.Sighing, I went outside to stand over Natsu with an evil aura surrounding me. **"Just what are you two damn baka's doing here?" **I asked Natsu with venom laced in my words. He slowly lifted his head to look at me before he gulped in fear. **"E-eto we came to get you. Erza ordered us to find you and all since you left before gramps came back out and told us that the games would start two days earlier than normal." ** My eyes widened in shock at the information I had just learned.

"**SHIT! NIA STOP CHASING GAJEEL AND START PACKING!" **I yelled while running inside to pack my things. A few seconds later, I heard Nia packing her things. Less than five minutes had passed when we finished. Heading out of the house, we followed Natsu and Gajeel to the train station. _Damn it, not the train again. _I thought to myself as we boarded the train to head to Crocus.

Timeskip- after the train ride

**Nia's P.O.V.**

_Man I really hate trains. _I thought to myself as we headed to the Honeybone inn that Fairy Tail would be staying at during the games. As we were walking along, I patch of red fur caught my attention. Turning around my eyes widened at the sight before me. There stood two cats. One red and the other dressed in a pink frog suit. _Kawaii. _I thought to myself. Without thinking I ran towards them squealing. Upon reaching them, I scooped them up into my arms squealing, **"Oh my god, you two are so kawaii." **I was snuggling into them when a shadow fell over me. Looking up I came face to uh, chest with a blonde haired man and a black haired man. **"Oi what are you doing with Lector and Frosch?" **He asked me with an annoyed tone. Coking my head to the side, I innocently asked, **"Who's Lector and Frosch?" **A sweatdrop appeared on the man's forehead but before he could say anything, I heard an angry voice scream from behind him.

"**NIA! Just what do you think you are doing get back over here with us now. Oi and you Blondie don't talk to my sister like that. Only I get to." **With that I was dragged back to the group with the two cats still in my grasp.

So, what's going to happen to Lector and Frosch? Who are the two other men? You'll just have to wait and see. Well until then, ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	9. Chapter 9

Well minna here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Now on with the story!

* * *

**Nia's P.O.V.**

_What did I do? _Was all I could ask myself as I was dragged into the hotel with the two cats still in my grasp. As we entered, our guild mates turned and looked at us with with shock and pity for me. The cats in my arms were frozen in shock from being cuddled with so much. Once we reached the bar, my sister stopped dragging me around and plopped me on a bar stool. After a few seconds of glaring at me, she finally noticed the cats.

**"Nia why do you have cats in your arms?" **She asked me with an evil aura starting to surround her. Glumping, I responded, **"W-well I spotted them a-as we were heading t-to the inn and I just had to g-go pet them." **I kept stuttering at some parts. My sister could be terrifying at times. Sighing she rubed her forehead. **"Fine you can keep them until we find their owners, then you have to give them back. Understood?" **She asked me at the last part. I nodded in excitment at the fact that I could keep the cats. Jumping up, I spun in a circle while squealing. Just as I stopped spinning, the doors were kicked open. Everyone got into a fighting position when they were opened. Once the dust cleared, we could see two men standing there.

One of them had blonde hair and was dressed in a feathered jacket, a shirt that showed off his abbs, pants with trousers, boots, and some gloves. Next to him stood a black haired man wearing a black clock with a guild mark on it, a grey shirt, some weird type of skirt, and some aromor shoes. I stared at them wondering just were they shopped. Before anyone could say anything, my sister screamed, **"Oi blondie you back to talk to smack to my sister again. Bring it on, I'll kick your ass into next month and were the hell do you idiots shop!" **My sister had her hand on the hilt of her dagger. In the background we could hear Gray whispering, **"No, not the dagger." **While hiding behind a very red Juvia who had steam coming out of her ears.

The blonde haired man was the first to speak up, **"Oi bitch we just came for our cats, and what the hell is wrong with our clothes!?" **In response to being called a bitch, Cerulean started to bark. **"Woof! And put on an actual shirt, we already have one stripper and that is enough. By the way, we don't have your cats, unless the one's my sister has are yours." **Glaring at Ceru with a tick mark on his forehead the blondie growled, **"Why you little..." **Before he could say anything else though, an arm stopped him. **"Sting cut it out Please can you return our cats to us?" **The black haired man asked me.

Slowly I walked over to him handing the cats over. He took the one in the green frog suit while handing over the red one to the one named Sting. I was sad to hand them over but if I didn't since Cerulean would get mad at me. **"Here you go. Sorry I took them. By the way we never got your names." **I said while backing away from them. The red haired cat had a shocked looked on his face before exclaiming, **"WHAT! You mean to tell us that you have never heard of the great Sting Eucliff and his partner Rouge Cheney? Wher have you two been living for the past seven years?" **

**"Well Cerulean lived in a cave for five years while I lived...Wait where did I live for five years?" **At the end of my reply I started to freak out a bit bedfore Ceru spoke up. **"Nia you lived wherever your dragon's took you and you most likely slept in a tree." **The two men had a shocked look on their faces before shaking their heads. **"Well then we better be going, see ya at the games blondie, kitty." **Sting arrogantly said before walking out the door with Rouge behind him.

**"Who you calling blondie when you're blonde yourself!" **Cerulean screamed at their retreating figures. I sighed at her antics before heading to our rooms to take a nap.

**Timeskip after the elimination round**

**No ones P.O.V.**

It was a bright, clear day. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, people walking around, and Cerulean rolling around in the grass. Wait, what? Indeed the said person was rolling around in the green grass without a care in the world. The Fairy Tail guild was watching their fellow nakama with confusion evident on their faces. Turning, they faced the one person who could explain what was going on only to find her with an evil smile across her face. Deciding to not ask, they started to head to the arena for the games leaving her sister to bring Cerulean in. Five minuets before the games began, they entered the arena were the team particiating was standing, waiting to be announced, dressed in their assigned outfits. Cerulean wore a purple tank top with the guild crest in the center of the shirt, black military stlyed pants with her dagger attached, and some boots. Nia wore a black bikini top with the same type of pants as her sister, and some combat boots.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to this years Grand magic games. Now its time to find out who survived the elimination round. In eigth place, Fairy Tail. In seventh place, Quatro Cebrus. In sixth place, Mermaid Heel. In fifth place, Blue Pegasus. In fourth place, Lamia Scale. In third place, Raven Tail!?, In second place, oh my, Fairy Tail B team, and in first place, Sabertooth." **As each guild was called out, they entered the arena. When Raven Tail was called out though, the arena went quiet. Both of the Fairy Tail teams glared at them with hatred because of their past with them.

**"Well then, let's start the games out with our first battle. From Fairy Tail A team, Cerulean. From Blue Pegasus, Ichiya." **As the two entered, Cerulean was waving her arms around. **"Hi everyone. Oh my god, what is that." **She screamed the last part when her eyes landed on Ichya. The gong sounded indicating the match to begin. Before Cerulean could do anything, Ichiya was beside her, sniffing. **"Hmm you have a human like parfum with something mixed in it." **He said. Before he could do anything else, Cerulean kicked him out of the arena screaming, **"PERVERT DON"T SNIFF ME!" **Everyone had their mouths open at how short the battle was. Realizing she had won the battle, Cerulean jumped in joy. **"WOOHOO, that was easy." **Just as she said that, a pair of ears appeared on her head and a wolf tail sprung out near her bum. The crowd once again froze in shock at the sight before them.

**"Huh whats everyone looking at,?" **Cerulean asked while rubbing her head only to find ears there.**"I GOT MY EARS AND TAIL. OMG IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" **She yelled while running in a circle. A cough brought her out of her running as she turned to find her sister standing in the battle field near her. **"Happy birthday sis, I got you something." **She said with a devious smirk on her face. Cerulean paled when she realized what her sister was about to do, yet before she could run the smell of a dog bone drifted to her nose. _Shit. _Was all she could think before yelling out, **"Doggie bone!" **As she ran towards it, a pop was heard as smoke surrounded her and Nia. When it cleared, the crowd was shocked at the sight before them. There in Cerulean's place was a white wolf with blue tipped ears and tail.

**"Woof woof woof woof woof." **She barked, to the crowds surprise her sister answered her.

**"This is payback for all the times you did this to me."**

**"Woof woof woof wooof woof woof."**

**"I don't care if you don't like it. How do you think I felt when I transform in front of our guild."**

**"Woof woof woof."**

**"No I'm not going to let you transform back in here, come on before that happens."**

With that said, the sister and wolf sister turned aroundheading to the entrance. Nia had her sisters clothes in hand as the walked away. The crowd stared at the retreating forms of the two confused at what just happened.

**"Well then folks, this as been a very interesting first 's continue with the rest of today's battles now shalll we."**

Results of the rest of the battles

Orga vs. Warcry - winner Orga

Millianna vs. Juvia- winner Juvia

Lyon vs. Nullpudding- winner Lyon

**"Well that's all for day one of the grand magic, see you for day two tommorrow." **The anouncer said.

**Somewhere in Crocus**

**Nia's P.O.V.**

I was wondering around Crocus in search of a quiet place since the guild was having one of it's crazy, out of control party's. I sighed as I remebered just how much they loved to party. I loved them and all, but sometimes I just needed a break. As I was walking around, I spotted a empty park. _Finally a quiet place. _I thought while heading over to a beanch under a tree. Sitting down I looked up at the stars for a while, wondering how they saw the world, for ten minutes before a voice spoke.

**"Watcha doing out here all alone kitty? Shouldn't you be with your guild?" **I looked up to see that the owner of the voice was Sting Eucliff. Sighing I answered, **"Well I was looking for a quiet place and found one until you came. What do you want?" **I asked him at the last part while looking him dead in the eyes. I watched him as he sat down next to me, cautious of his moves incase he tried anything. **"Just wanted to confirm something for Rouge since he is too nervous to ask himself." **He said. I looked at him confused before motioning for him to continue. **"Well then here goes. What's your relationship with Gajeel?" **My eyes widened at his words.

**"What?"**

* * *

I'm so evil, I left you at a cliffhanger. Well hoped you liked this chapter. Until next time, ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	10. Chapter 10

Ohiyo minna. Well we're back with another chapter, hope you like it. Now on with the story!

* * *

**Previously**

**_"I GOT MY EARS AND TAIL!"_**

_I watched him as he sat down next to me, cautious of his moves incase he tried anything. __**"Just wanted to confirm something for Rouge since he is too nervous to ask himself." **__He said. I looked at him confused before motioning for him to continue. __**"Well then here goes. What's your relationship with Gajeel?" **__My eyes widened at his words._

**_"What?"_**

* * *

**"What?'** Was all I could say. _Why would Rouge want to know my relationship with Iron pants man? _I asked myself while staring at Sting. He sighed before explaining himself.**"Well you see it's kinda hard to explain but it seem that my buddy has developed a crush on you. Since Gajeel is either always with you and always has his eyes on you, he began to think that you both were together." **By the end of his explination, I had gone into complete shock. Me with Gajeel. Yet as I recalled the past, he was always with me. On certain missions, he would insist upon coming saying that he needed the money for his rent. Then there were the times that he would sneak up on me and scare the heck out of me, or the times when he would just hug me for no reason. My head was spinning and I had black spots forming in my vision.

**"Nia..Nia..ia..ia...a!" **I heard Sting shout before I blacked out.

**Sting's P.O.V.**

_Shit I think she fainted from shock. What should I do? I can't just leave her here, but if I take her back to her guild they'll think I did something to her. I could sneak her into mine and Rouge's room at the guild and then sneak her out once she wakes up. That sounds like a good idea. _I thought in a crazed state of mind while pacing back and forther before going up to Nia and picking her up. Once she was in my arms, I made my way to the guild, careful to stay in the shadows. Once near the guild, I stayed close to the dark areas as I made my way to the window of the room I shared with my partner. Once there, I looked up to make sure the window was open. Luck was on my side as I saw it was wide open. Bending my knees, I jumped up to the second story window, entering the room to see Rouge on the coach reading.

**"Sting, were did you rush off to..." **He stopped mid sentence as his eyes widened at the sight of Nia in my arms unconsious. Before he could say anything, I walked over to his bed and placed her down. Turning back around, I came face to face with a slightly angry Rouge.

**"Before you say anything let me explain." **I told him. He sighed before nodding his head, indicating me to continue. **"Look, I went to find her and ask her what you were to nervous to ask. She fainted from shock and I couldn't just leave her there or take her back to her guild without them thinking I did something to her." **Once done, I saw that Rouge had an understanding look on his face. I watched him as he turned walked pass me and went to his bed sitting near the sleeping girl. He reached out his hand and started to pet her hair. Smirking, I walked towards the window to leave them alone for a bit. _Looks like he found someone he wants to fight for finally._ Was my thoughts as I jumped out the window.

**At the Honeybone inn**

**Cerulean's P.O.V.**

_Hmm. Nia's been gone for a long time now. I'm starting to have a bad feeling. I think I should go sniff her out but I better bring some others with me incase. I guess Gajeel and Gray will have to do. _I thought when I had looked around the guild for my sister. Now I made my way towards Gajeel and Gray. Upon reaching them, I grabbed them by their ears and pulled them outside while the guild watched with worry for the two men.

**"Cerulean what the hell, why did you do that?" **Gray half screamed as he held his ear. Turnig to face them I spoke, **"Sorry but I needed you two. Nia's been gone for a while and I have a bad feeling about her being gone this long. So I got you two incase I needed help." **They both had an understanding look on their faces once I explained everything to them.

**"Gihi, well what are we waiting for let's go." **Gajeel said. Nodding my head, both of us started to sniff the air for her willow and pinewood scent. Upon finding it, we followed it to the park. Sniffing around we found a saddlewood and ale scent mixed with hers. A growl formed in the back of Gajeel's throat as he rumbled, **"Sabertooth was here and by the smell of this scent, it was that cocky bastard Sting." ** I looked up and exclaimed, **"You mean the blondie that called me blondie." **Gray smacked his forehead at my words. Shaking his head yes, a growl started to form in the back of my throat. Following the scent, we came to the guild. Before either men could do anything, I ran up to the doors kicking them open while yelling, **"STING YOU COCKY BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR TAKING MY SISTER!" **

**Somewhere in the guild**

**Rouge**

I looked towards the door after hearing a scream. _Ah shit. _Was all I could think. Hearing a noise behind me, I turned to see Sting enter the room.** "They are gonna kill us aren't they?' **He asked. All I could say was, **"Yup." **

**Back to Cerulean, Gray, and Gajeel**

**Cerulean's P.O.V. still**

I looked around to find the guild empty. I found a note saying for everyone to meet at a bar across town. Sighing, I sniffed the air to locate Sting. Upon finding it, I pointed in the direction saying, **"That way," **A wosh of black rushed past me. My mouth dropped open as I stuttered, **"Wait..What...But...I...Huh." **Turning to look at Gray, I watched as he walked past me saying, **"Come on let's go." **Following him I asked, **"Wait where's..o that was Gajeel that ran past me." **Gray nodded his head at me while we came closer to the scent. Just as we reached the hall of where the scent was the strongest, an explosion came from one of the doors caused by a blur of black being thrown at it. Looking at eachother, we made our way over to see that the thrown object had been the shadow dragon slayer, Rouge. Looking into the room, we found an enraged Gajeel stomping towards the black haired man. Upon further searching, I found my target Sting. Growling, I leaped towards him, hitting him square in the jaw. He couldn't even make a move as I rained down punches on him till he was bruised, bloody, and unconsious. Looking out the room, I found Gajeel with a half dead Rouge near him.

**"Gajeel that's enough!" **I exclaimed as I wiped the blood off my fingers. It took him a second but he eventually let go of the poor dragon slayer that had brought out his wrath. Sighing, I got some bandages and patched them up quickely. Finishing, I turned to find Gajeel looking over Nia for any signs of an injury. A devious smirk appeared on my face for a second as I thought, _Well it looks like he wants to be with her. I'm going to have to get Mirajane to help me with these two._With that in mind, I headed over to my sister to find her asleep. Sighing I turned around to head out of the guild while calling over my shoulder. **"Gray let's go. Gajeel get Nia and catch up with us." **I heard the footsteps of Gray as he followed behind me. A minute later, I heard another set of footsteps following. Risking a glance, I saw Gajeel holding Nia bridal style as he made his way towards the inn with us.

_I can't wait to get those two together, but I have to wonder. Why was Nia at Sabertooth's guild._

* * *

Well hoped you like the chapter minna. Until next time, ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	11. Chapter 11

Ohiyo minna, well hope you liked the last chapter. Now on with the rest of this crazy story.

**Cerulean's P.O.V.**

The three of use walked back to the inn, lost in our own thoughts. Most of my thoughts were directed as to how Nia ended up in Sabertooth's guild. I just couldn't help but wonder if she went there willingly or if something happened to her, forcing Sting to bring her back to their guild. As I was lost in thought, I failed to notice we had reached the inn causing me to trip over a barrel of beer.

***THUMP***

**"Damn it! Why do I keep tripping over things!?" **I yelled into the nosy inn hall.

My guild mates turned to look at who had yelled. Yet their eyes went wide when they saw Gajeel holding an unconscious Nia in his arms. Coming out of their shock, Wendy raced over to Nia and began to inspect her with the dragon slaying abilities she has. A few minutes passed before she spoke.

**"It's ok minna, she is just asleep. She should wake up by the morning." **

We all sighed in relief at her words. Soundlessly, Gajeel carried Nia over to the room I shared with her and placed her onto her bed. I watched them with an evil smile upon my face.

Now that we know she is ok, it's time to start operation "Iron pants man to confess to Cat girl". I just need to get Mira involved in this.

With that last contemplation, I made my way over to the well known match maker of the guild, Mirajane.

**"Psst, Mira…Come here I have something to tell you." **I whispered while beckoning the take-over mage.

**"Cerulean what is it and why are you whispering?" **She asked once she had come within whispering distance.

**"I have a job for you to help make a new couple in the guild." **I whispered slyly.

**"But I already have one." **She whined slightly while imagining the couple she had in mind.

**"What…Wait that's not important, I'm talking bout Gajeel since I have a sneaky suspicion that he "likes" my sister." ** I said to her. She immediately straightened while yelling,

**"He likes who. I can just imagine it now, black haired babies with purple eyes or white haired babies with red eyes." **By the end of her rambling, she had fainted in moe.

I just nodded my head in exasperation at her antics.

**Sabertooth guild**

**Rouge's P.O.V. **

_Why does my body hurt so much? I feel as though I was thrown into the pits of hell and almost beaten to death. Wait…Where's Nia? _I jolted up at the last part of my thought only to be met with a wave of pain.

Groaning, I looked around to find myself outside of my broken down bedroom with Sting in the center of it passed out. I figured that the rest of the guild still wasn't back yet from the bar that they went too.

Sighing, I reluctantly got up and slowly made my way to the bathroom. Upon reaching it, I pulled out a bucket and filled it with ice-cold water before heading out to the room. Standing over Sting, I proceeded to dump the water on him.

**"AAAAHHHH, ROUGHE WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" **Sting screamed while jumping about a foot into the air. Mentally laughing, I searched the room and my eyes went wide.

**"Sting, where is Nia?" **I asked with worry laced through my words as I searched the whole room before feeling a hand on my shoulder.

**"Rouge, Blondie along with Gray and Gajeel came. I'm guessing that they took her." **Sting said. A sad look crossed my face when he said that before I quickly masked it.

_And I was looking forward to talking to her when she woke up._

**Honeybone inn**

**Cerulean's P.O.V**

******"Achoo, I think someone just called me blondie. Oh well, now how should we get them together Mira?" I faced the said women at the last part.**

"Well how about this, after tomorrows day ends we tell everyone to meet up in the park except for them, then we lock them inside a closet and let them out when we get back." She suggested with a slightly crazed look on her face.

Looking at her I said, "That's a little psychotic, let's make it a room." Her face lit up at my suggestion as we turned to evily look at the unsuspecting man. As if sensing our stares, Gajeel turned around, catching our evil glances.

"What's up with you two and why are you staring at me like that?" He asked with an unsure voice. Laughing evilly we replied,

"Oh nothing to worry about, just go back to eating your metal scraps."

"Psychos."

**He mumbled under his breath while turning back around.**

**Next day**

**Nia's P.O.V.**  
**  
****Uh, wait...how did I end up back here and what time is it? I asked myself while turning over to look at the clock only to have my eyes open wide.**

**"SHIT! CERULEAN WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?''** I screamed while rushing around to put on my cloths for the grand magic games. Racing out to the inn's main hall, I saw that everyone had already left. Growling, I ran at top speed to the tournament arena. I could hear the crowd from half a mile away from it. **Just as the guards were about to close the doors, I raced past them and ran right into someone.**

"Itia, that really hurt." I said while on the ground rubbing my head.

"Are you ok?' I heard a familiar voice say. Looking up, I came face to,uh, kneecap with Rouge Cheney.

Shit this is not gonna end well. Was all I could think as I saw him reach out a hand to help me up. Cautiously, I grabbed it and he pulled me towards him.

"Uh, thanks. Well I better be going now." I nervously said while trying to get around him. Just as I was about three feet away, he called out,

"Nia I need to ask you something." Slowly I turned around to face him. Motioning him with a nod, he continued to talk.

"Well I was wondering if Sting said anything yesterday to you?" My body stiffened at his words. Just as I was about to say something, a shadow fell over me.

"Nia your late and the games are gonna start soon. I would suggest that you leave and go to your team before you get into trouble with Erza." Gajeel tensely spoke to me. Sensing what was about to occur, i smiled apologetically at Rouge and hightailed it over to where the rest of the team was.

Gajeel you better not cause any trouble.

Gajeel's P.O.V.

I watched Nia's retreating figure before turning back to face Rouge.

"Listen here buddy, if either you or Sting ever pull something again like last night I will personally send you to hell." I growled. As Rouge walked past me I just caught what he said before disappearing.

"Don't worry I won't unless she wants to."

Well minna hoped you liked it, until next time ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!  



	12. Chapter 12

Ohiyo minna, well hope you liked the last chapter. Now on with the story.

* * *

**Gajeel's P.O.V.  
**

Rage filled my entire body. A menacing growl formed in the back of my throat. I started to head over to the arena when a flash of blonde caught my eye. Turning my head, I spotted Sting along with wolf girl.

_Just what could Sting want with her? _pondered. Getting a bit closer to them, I could hear the last part of their conversation before they parted ways.

**"So come on babe, just one date." **Sting asked her with an overly cocky attitude.

**"Excuse you but I'm not your babe, and I have a rule about going out with dudes who call me blonde and are cocky, never go out with them." **Cerulean replied to him before turning and walking back to her team.

_Well this will be interesting once Nia finds out what just happened. _I thought with an evil grin on my face as I turned around and headed over to were Nia was.

**Nia's P.O.V.**

I had just entered the loft were the team was when a dagger was thrown at me.

**"Eep, Cerulean what was that for?" **I asked while cowering away from the dagger.

**"That was for being late and for making me worried so much last night." **She growled out while yanking the dagger out of the wall.

Sighing, I faced the rest of the team to see that they all had relieved looks on their faces. Before a word could be said though, a voice spoke up behind me.

**"Boo."**

**"KKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAA! DAMN-IT GAJEEL, DON'T DO THAT!" **I screamed at the said man who was now laughing his ass off. Pouting I turned away from him only to be pulled into a hug.

**"Gihi, sorry but the temptation was to much. Anyway I got something that you might want to know." **Gajeel said while putting his chin on my head. Looking up at him I cautiously asked,

**"What is it?" **

**"Well I just thought you might want to know that cocky bastard Sting just asked your sister out on a date." **

.

.

.

.

blink

.

.

.

.

.

mouth drops open

.

.

.

.

.

**"WHAT? I'M GONNA KILL HIM. LET ME GO GAJEEL, LET ME AT HIM, LET ME AT HIM!" **I yelled. During the process of me trying to go kill him that very second though, Gajeel had picked me up by the back of my pants and was now holding me up in the air with me flailing around.

**"Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the second to the second day of the grand magic games! Now for today we are going to start things off with a little competition between all the guilds. Today's competition is called chariot. Please send one person from your team out into the battle arena."  
**

After two minutes all the competitors had been selected. From Fairy Tail team A, Natsu. From Blue Pegasus, Ichiya From Mermaid Heel- Risely. From Raven Tail- Kurohebi. From Lamia Scale- Yuka. From Sabertooth- Rouge. From Quatro Cerberus- Bacchus and from Fairy Tail team B- Gajeel.

**"Now that all the competitors have been selected we can start the competition. Here's how it works. Each person will be given a chariot and will have to race from a part of town to here. Magic is allowed but you can not kill. Now let the game begin."**

**After game**

**Results**

First place- Raven Tail-10 points

Second place- Bacchus- 8 points

Third place- Yuka- 6 points

Fourth place- Risely- 4 points

Fifth place- Ichiya- 3 points

Sixth place- Gajeel- 2 points

Seventh place- Natsu- 2 points

Eight place- Rouge- 0 points

**"Now folks for today's first battle Kurohebi vs. Toby."**

Winner- Kurohebi- 10 points.

**"Our next battle is Eve vs. Warcry."**

Winner-Eve- 10 points

**"Next is Mirajane vs. Beth Vanderwood."  
**

Winner- Mira- 10 points.

**"Now our last battle for today Nia vs. Sting."**

**"Shit." **Was all I could hear Gajeel say as I made my way into the battle arena. There stood Sting ready for a fight. The gong sounded and the battle begin. In the background I heard,

**"GO NIA, BEAT UP THAT BLONDIE." **

We stood there for a few seconds before he attacked.

**"Light dragon's roar." **I dodge the attack while sending over my one attack that I knew would knock him out cold and bloody him up.

**"Fire and Iron Dragon's roar." **As the attack hit him,a blast filled the arena. Once the smoke cleared, you could see the damage done. The arena was completely destroyed, Sting was bruised, bloody, and knocked out, while I just had some torn clothes from the blast.

**"Oh my, looks like it only took one attack from her. The winner of this match is Nia earning her team ten points." **I walked back over to my team to see all except Cerulean frozen in shock.

**"Good job sis." **Cerulean said while she was jumping up and down in joy. Before I could say anything though, I was picked up and spun in a circle.

**"Good job kitty girl." **I heard Gajeel say while I was trying not to get sick.

**Later that day at the inn**

**Gajeel's P.O.V.**

_Just where the hell is everyone? _I thought while looking around. Upon finding no one there, I made my way to the inn's main room only to be pushed by some strange force into a room.

**"What the hell was that?" **I asked aloud to no one. Making my way over to the door, I found it was locked. With further inspection, I found a rune surrounding the lock. Sighing, I turned to look at my surroundings to find myself in an unfamiliar room. Making my way over to a chair, I decided to wait until someone came.

**Ten minutes later**

After about ten minutes of waiting, I heard the lock in the door turn only to be opened and someone pushed in. Curious, I made my way over to see that it was Nia who had been pushed in.

_Shit, not good. _I thought to myself when she turned and spotted me.

**"Gajeel what are you doing here? Did someone lock you in here? Wait that means we're both locked in here now. What are we gonna do?' **She asked and by the end of her rambling, she was running around in a circle.

**"Oi, Nia stop running before you tr..." **My words were cut off. Nia had tripped and in the processes had landed on me and knocked me down. As we layed on the ground, I felt a warm feeling on my lips. Looking, I found myself lip to lip with Nia. Her eyes were wide open as she stared at me. I was frozen momentarily before I hesitantly started to kiss her. Her eyes widened more but slowly started to close as she returned m kiss.

_Well I guess this turned out pretty good after all._

* * *

Well minna hoped you liked it, until next time ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	13. Chapter 13

Well minna hope you liked the last chapter now on with the story.

* * *

**Nia's P.O.V.**

I had been walking through the hotel when I sensed my sisters magic. _Just what is she doing now. _I asked myself, yet before I could do anything, I was pushed into a room. _What just happened? _Looking up, I found Gajeel standing above me.

**"Gajeel what are you doing here? Did someone lock you in here? Wait that means we're both locked in here now. What are we gonna do?'' **I asked and by the end of my rambling, I was running around in a circle.

**"Oi, Nia stop running before you tr..." His** words were cut off. I had tripped and in the processes had landed on me and knocked me down. As we layed on the ground, I felt a warm feeling on my lips. Looking, I found myself lip to lip with Gajeel. My eyes were wide open as I stared at Him. He was frozen momentarily before he hesitantly started to kiss me. My eyes widened more but slowly started to close as I returned the kiss. A minute later we parted so we could catch our breath. Looking away from him I blushed while thinking, _What just happened?_

**Timeskip- 1 hour later**

**No one's P.O.V.**

The door swung open to reveal the outline of two people. One being the famous matchmaker of the guild, Mirajane, and the other to be a crazy wolf like girl, Cerulean.

**"What's going on?" **Cerulean asked the two people inside the room. One was sitting on the couch,Gajeel, the other was laying asleep in his arms, Nia.

**"Well we were locked in here, she freaked out, we kissed, she freaked out, then she fell asleep." **Gajeel replied to the crazed girl.

**"Wait you said kissed, Oh does that mean you two are together? My dream will finally come true with little babies running around the guild." **Mirajane squealed while imagining it all. The girl next to her stared at her as if she was a newly released crazy person from a mental hospital.

**"Ok then well time to wake her up." **Cerulean said while making her way over to her sleeping sister. Upon reaching her, she pulled out a whistle and blew into it. A high pitch noise that only cats could hear rang out of it. Seconds later her sister jolted awake screaming,

**"Iron pants man no!" **

**"Wait just what were you dreaming about." **Cerulean asked as she glared at her sister. Shying away from the glare, Nia tried to hide from it by jumping behind Gajeel.

**"Nothing, I dreamed of absolutely nothing." **She replied with fear laced in her voice. Smirking her sister replied,

**"Yeah, right." **Cerulean turned around and left the room. The rest followed. Gajeel had a confused look on his face and turned to Cerulean, who was now sitting at the bar.

**"Hey, so how did you get us in the room?"** he asked with a sly knowing grin.

**"All right, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to freak out." **she said turning to face him. Gajeel nodded in agreement.

**"Well your body is mostly made up of water, since I'm a water dragon slayer I can manipulate the water in your body to whatever I want you to do. Yet this is dangerous since I have to consider all the other organs and the heart. So I don't do it very often unless it is necessary."**

The two mages stared at her in shock except for her sister.

**"Well now I'm glad that** **you don't do it often now." **Gajeel mumbled. Mira nodded her agreement.

**"Yup, now the big question here is, are you two together or what?" **Cerulean asked Gajeel and her sister.

**"Uhm, well he never did ask me out." **Nia said with a blush across her face. Gajeel had a shocked look on his face while I had a tick mark on my head. Picking up a chair, I threw it at him while yelling,

**"YOU DIDN'T ASK HER OUT YET? MIRA COME ON WE ARE GOING AND YOU TWO...UGH."** At the end of her rambling, she dragged Mira out leaving the two alone yet again. The two girls walked to the other side of the bar. Cerulean sat on a stool playing with her dagger, when suddenly a memory hit her.

**"Mira, who was the other couple you were thinking of?" **she asked digging her dagger into the wood of the bar. She froze for a second before turning to me and saying,

**"Oh don't worry about it. Gray what are you doing here?" **She asked at the end.

**"Yeah right, nice try Mira but I know he isn't here." **Cerulean said, skeptical of her lying.

**"Oi Mira why did you want me to make these again?" **Gray asked. Surprised she turned around to find the said man standing there with a bouquet of roses and iris made of ice. Cerulean was dumbfounded for a second before saying.

**"Oooo ice flowers, gimmie." **Cerulean practically jumped on him to get them. Mira had a smirk on her face as she watched the two.

**Meanwhile with Gajeel and Nia**

The two watched the actions going on across the inn's main room. Turning to face each other, they started to laugh with a blush tainting their cheeks.

**"So...um...Nia I was wondering if you would go out with me." **Gajeel asked while looking away, trying to hide a blush. Nia also had a blush evident on her face. After about a minute though, she answered,

**"Gajeel, yeah I'll go out with you." **She answered with a smile on her face. Gajeel turned around to face her sporting a wolfish girn on his face.

**"Well then now that we are going out, you won't mind if I do this." **Before Nia could do anything, Gajeel had leaned down and kissed her.

**"OI IRON PANTS MAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING KISSING MY SISTER!?"**

* * *

Well hoped you all liked it. Until next time, ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	14. Chapter 14

Well minna hoped you liked the last chapter. Now on with the story.

* * *

**Next day at the grand magic games  
**

**No one's P.O.V.**

It was the second day of the grand magic games. All the guilds competing were present and located in their respective area's. Near the area were Fairy Tail was, you could see the craziness had already begun. Natsu and Gray were already arguing about something stupid, Lucy was talking with Erza, Cerulean was holding the ice flowers she had finally captured, and Nia was standing next to Gajeel watching the rest of the guilds. Yet when her eye's reached Sabertooth, she couldn't help but notice that a pair of red eye's were watching her.

**"Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the second day of the grand magic games. Now for today's battle please send one member from each group." **The announcer said . A few minutes later all the competitors were on the battle field.

_Competitors_

_Raven Tail- Flare  
_

_Sabertooth- Rufus_

_Blue Pegasus- Hibiki_

_Quatro Ceberus- Rocker  
_

_Mermaid Heel- Milliana_

_Lamia Scale- Cherry_

_Fairy Tail A team- Erza_

_Fairy Tail B team- Cana(and her barrel of beer)_

**"Now that all the competitors have been selected we will announce the game for today. Today's game is called Racing. What you must do is drive one of the mpf cars from the beginning of town to here. Placement for at the end will depend on how far you were able to travel and how fast. Now begin."**

With that said, the competitors were sent to the cars and began the race.

**After game**

_Placement  
_

_1st- Erza_

_2cnd- Rufus_

_3rd- Cherry_

_4th- Cana_

_5th-Flare_

_6th-Milliana_

_7th-Hibiki_

_8th- Rocker_

Once the game was done, all you could see was a pile of smoking cars. The arena was shocked but loved every second of the game.

**"Now onto today's battles. First up is Gray vs. Lyon."  
**

**"Shit." **Gray mumbled under his breath. Cerulean, who was standing next to him, heard this and asked.

**"What's wrong with fighting him?" **Sighing, Gray answered her over his shoulder as he walked out to the arena for the battle.

**"Well we grew up together and have been rival's for a long time." **With that said, he entered the arena and the battle commenced

_After battle_

_Winner- both- 5 points each_

**"Now then the next battle is Rocker vs. Hibiki."  
**

_After battle  
_

_Winner- Rocker- 10 points  
_

**"The next battle is Yukino vs. Kagera."  
**

_After battle  
_

_Winner- Kagera- 10 points  
_

**"Now for today's last battle Flare vs. Laxus."  
**

_After battle  
_

_Winner- Laxus- 10 points  
_

**"Well that's all for today everyone. See you all tomorrow for day three of the grand magic games."  
**

With that said everyone headed out of the arena. As Fairy Tail left, they failed to notice that a certain cat girl was pulled into an alley.

**Nia's P.O.V.**

We were walking back towards the guild after the end of the games. I was trying to find Gajeel when all of a sudden I was pulled into an alley. An eep escaped my lips as I was pulled. Turning to look at who had pulled me into the alley but all I could see was darkness.

**"Whoever you are let me go before I beat the shit out of you." **I threatened while getting into a fighting position.

**"Nia don't worry it's me,Rouge." **I calmed down a bit more but still didn't believe him. Lighting my hand on fire, I was able to see my surroundings. In front of me was Rouge and we were in one of the alleyway's near the arena.

**"Shit Rouge you scared the hell out of me. Couldn't you have just approached me like a normal person?" **I asked him while silently snapping my fingers for Cerulean.

**"I needed to confirm something with you." **He said while looking to the side to hide a blush. Clearing my throat for him to continue, I watched as he slowly gathered his thoughts.

**"Are you and Gajeel...um...together?" **I knew at some point this question would come. Sighing I turned around.

**"Yeah I am Rouge. If that's it please let me go nooooowwww." **My words came out in a squeak as I was thrown to the ground. Looking up I saw Rouge with a look that only dragon slayers got once during the year. A look that showed they were looking for a mate.

**"Rouge let me go now." **I told him with a voice full of authority. All I got in response was a growl. Seeing as I had no other choice, I started to fight my way out from under him. I sent a punch towards his face. My fist connected and I was able to crawl away a few feet before I was pulled back. Growling, I sent a surge of fire towards him. He somehow dodge it as he kept pulling me back towards him. I roared in frustration while silently hoping someone would come to my rescue soon.

**Cerulean's P.O.V.**

I was skipping along the cobblestone road towards the inn when my ear shoot up. I heard a snapping noise that could only mean one thing. Nia was in trouble.

**"SHIT! NIA!" **I yelled while running towards the direction I heard her snapping coming from. Behind me I could hear the footsteps of two people. One of the two I assumed was Gajeel.

**"Cerulean what's wrong?" **I heard Natsu ask me. I didn't have time to answer as I kept running. I skidded to a halt as I turned to face the alleyway. I saw Nia on the ground with Rouge hovering over her.

**"NIA!" **Looking up, I saw she had fear in her eyes, sight I had only seen once in my life. When our parents were murdered in front of us. She opened her mouth and uttered two words.

**"Sick him." **The order ran throw me like ice in my blood. I hung my head letting my bangs fall over my eyes. A dark aura fell over me.

**"Rouge." **

I said, looking up at me he stared. My finger nails changed to claws, my canines extended to dagger like fangs. Dark tattoos began to cover my body. My sweet blond hair changed to an ebony black, and my blue streak turned to a pure white. Lifting my head, I let out a long deep growl that turned into a howl full of furry. I fell to all fours and lunged at him. Hitting him square in the chest, I landed on top of him. Teeth bared, I aimed for his throat. I stopped myself before my tongue could taste blood.

**"If you ever try something like this again, I will not hesitate."** I whispered in his ear. I lifted my self up and started to change back. By the time i was back to normal, Rouge was long gone. I sat their shaking, changing like that had always taken a lot out of me.

**"YOU'RE WERE GOING TO LET THAT OUT ON THE POOR FAN GIRLS!" **Natsu screamed. I slightly laughed at the memory and whispered,

**"Yeah, I was." **

**"What happened here?" **I heard the voice of Erza from the entrance of the alleyway. Shaking my head, I slowly started to stand up while saying,

**"It's a long story but right now we need to get Nia out of here before anything bad happens when she get's out of her shock." **I was wobbly walking over to Nia to check on her when my toe came into contact with a rock. I ended up tripping over it and landed on my stomach.

**"Nia it's alright. That's Gajeel not Rouge. Everything is over stop screaming." **I pleaded with her while trying to get out of Gray's grip to reach her. Yet when I tried to move, black spots clouded my vision. Before I blacked out, I whispered one last thing.

**"Please don't lose yourself again."**

* * *

I love Cliffhangers. Well until the next chapter ja ne

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	15. Chapter 15

Well minna here is the next chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

**Cerulean's P.O.V.  
**

All I could see was complete darkness. I had no sense of direction. Memory's flooded my mind.

**Flashback**

_It had been a wonderful day, and me and Nia had been playing outside. When we return our mother she smiled._

_**"Go up stairs and get cleaned**** up."** she ordered cat ears puffed. We had both raced up to our room; of course Nia had won. It was then that we heard the noise. The sound of our heavy oak door being knocked down. I jumped down the stairs to find two strange men standing in our house. Our father blocked the men only to have a sword plunged under his ribs and through his heart. I heard my mother let out a blood curling scream. It still rings in my ears late at night. The other man raced over to her, pushing her to the ground and posed to stab her with a dagger._

_**"Nia, say the** **words!"**I screamed at her. fear was written all over her face._

_**"SAY THE WORDS!"**I screamed._

_**"Sick**** 'em"** she yelled I didn't wait for the transformation to complete. I leaped on to the man who had killed my mother. Teeth bared I ripped at his throat. The taste of blood filled my mouth. It was a foul taste, full of evil. The other man who kill our father started to make his way to Nia._

_**"NNNNOOOOO!"** she screamed putting up her hands forming an iron rod that pirerced through him. A gruggling noise escaped through his lips. I grabbed the back of his jacket and ripped him off. Throwing him the floor I clawed his throat. Letting them bleed out, I raced to Nia, who now was in complete shock._

_**"Nia..."**She released and ungodly scream. Magic flooded form her body like a broken dam. The magic was so intense that ever thing was destroyed in a five mile radius._

_**"Nia, you have to stop."**I yelled trying to calm her down. It was in vein, her scream and magic just got louder and more powerful. I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug._

_**"Come back, Nia. You have to come back."**I pleaded, tears swelling up and over flowing. Finally the scream stopped and the magic subsided. I was left with a unconscious sister, and nothing._

**End of**** Flashback**

I woke up with a start. Sweat drenched my entire body and the sheets. Looking around the room, I found myself in my own bed. Suddenly the recent events flooded my mind along with the dream of my past. Frantically searching the room, I found Nia was nowhere insight. Getting out of the bed, I wobbled to the door in search of Nia. Just as I was about to reach the door, It opened to reveal Gray.

**"Cerulean what are you doing? You need to be resting right now." **He frantically said while trying to get me back to my bed. I just shooed him away as I said,

**"Not now Gray, I need to find Nia." **I heard Gray sigh before he came over to me and picked me up.

**"What are you doing? Put me down ice pants." **I said while feebly punching him. I heard his chest rumble as he laughed.

**"Baka, I'm taking you to Nia." **Hearing him say that, I started to relax. Ten minutes later we arrived at the inn's infirmary. He set me down in front of the door, but before I could enter he spoke again.

**"Cerulean don't freak out when you see her. It took all of us there to calm her down and get her here. We ended up having to give her medicine to get her to sleep." **Sighing as I faced the door I told him,

**"I figured you might have to do something like that."** before opening the door and entering the room. Once my eyes adjusted I saw my sister. She was on a bed with bandages covering her while right arm, stomach, forehead, and scratches on her IV was attached to her arm sending in fluids to her system. Sighing, I slowly walked over to her bedside and reached for her hand.

**"Nia wake up soon please." **I whispered to her. During this whole time, Gray was standing in the door frame.

**"What do you think is going through her mind right now?" **He asked me. Looking at him I answered him with the only thing that came to my mind.

**"I don't know."**

**Inside Nia's mind**

_It was dark. Darkness was all I could see. Where was everyone? I tried to see through the darkness for any sign of my friends and Cerulean. Upon finding nothing, I slowly got up to my feet and walked deeper into the darkness._

**_"Little one, your going the wrong way." _**_I suddenly heard a voice say to me. Whipping my head around, I tried to locate where the voice had come from.  
_

**_"Who are you? What do you want with me?"_**_I yelled out into the darkness. A laugh came from behind me. I whirled around to find a spitting image of myself standing behind me._

**_"I'm you except stronger. I'm the one who helps you to destroy everything in your path."_**_She said while walking around me in a circle._

**_"What do you mean destroy everything?"_**_I asked her. I heard her chuckle before saying,_

**_"Don't you remember the damage left at your house the night your parents were murdered? All the damage? That was caused by you going into shock and letting me start to take control only to be tamed by your annoying sister." _**_My eyes widened at her words. I remember when I had woken up that day all the damage surrounding us, yet Cerulean told me not to worry about it.  
_

**_"No I couldn't have done all that. This has to be a dream, this is all just a dream that I will wake up from soon." _**_I sounded like I was trying to convince myself that I would get out of this unharmed.  
_

**_"Sorry but this isn't a dream." _**_The other me said while prancing around me. Suddenly I heard another voice.  
_

**_"Nia please wake up."_**_The voice was Cerulean. Suddenly throughout the darkness, I could see a door of light open up._

**_"No this wasn't supposed to happen."_**_The other me said while trying to stop me from crossing through the light, yet it was to late as I was enveloped in the light._

**Reality**

It was around midnight when her eyes opened. Looking around the room, she found herself in the in's infirmary. Slowly getting up, she made her way towards the door to find her sister. Opening the door she came face to face with...

* * *

Cliffhanger again. I now I'm being an ass by doing this but I just had too. Well until next time ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	16. Chapter 16

Ohiyo minna. Well hope you liked the last chapter. Now on with the story.

* * *

Previously

It was around midnight when her eyes opened. Looking around the room, she found herself in the in's infirmary. Slowly getting up, she made her way towards the door to find her sister. Opening the door she came face to face with...

* * *

There standing in front of me was Lucy. She seemed shocked for a second before she recovered.

**"Nia! When did you wake up?"** She asked with a surprised voice. Looking at her I answered,

**"A few seconds ago. Why did something happen? Why was I in the infirmary?"** Sighing, she turned around and motioned me to follow her. After a few minutes of walking, we ended up in the main area of the inn. All noise going on there ceased once they spotted me with Lucy. I shifted around in my spot, uncomfortable with all the attention.

**"Eto, why are you all staring at me like I'm a crazy person?"** I shyly asked them. Hearing someone chuckle, I looked up to see that it was Gajeel. Standing up, he made his way over to me.

**"Well for one you are a crazy person. Do you not remember what happened?"** The question made me think. I had no memory of doing anything other than Rouge trying to make me his mate. Other than that I couldn't remember anything. I opened my mouth to say something when a memory of came to me.

**_"I'm the one who helped you destroy everything."_**

My eyes widened as I realized that I had let her take over during that time. Frozen in my spot, I could hear everyone around me yet couldn't say anything to them. It was like I was outside my body.

**_"Oh but you are."_** My head whipped around towards the familiar voice. There the spitting image of me stood.

**"What do you mean I'm outside my body?"** I inquired her. She chuckled at me before moving about through the area.

_**"You see anytime you remember me without being asleep, I come out to you and everything around you freeze's in time."** _I stood there shocked by her words. Thinking a bit I asked her,

**"Well can you leave now and let me go back to my family?"** Her head whipped around at my words. She had an enraged look on her face.

**_"They are not your family. Your family is dead except for that brat. If you want to leave you'll have to kill me first."_ **Without even saying anything, I launched an attack. My iron dragon and fire dragon's roar. She wasn't expecting it and took the blow head on. Without giving her time to recover, I launched another attack.

**"Fire dragon's secret art, flaming lotus."** Th attack hit her yet again. She tried to get back up but failed.

_**"How is this possible? You shouldn't be able to kill me."**_ She ended up screaming by the end of her words. Taking my whip out, I sent it her way and wrapped it around her neck. Tugging, I heard the bone snap, killing her. Before leaving this state, I said one final sentence to her.

**"Because no one mocks my family."** After saying that, I came back to my senses.

**"Nia. Nia. NIA!"** I heard someone scream at me. Jumping back, I went into a fighting position.

**"Who? What? Where?"** I asked. Looking up, I saw that most of the guild had face palmed at my actions. In front of me stood Happy. Everyone had an amused look on their faces when they saw my actions after I realized who was in front of me.

**"KITTY!" **Screaming that one word, I proceeded to chase Happy around the guild. After about five minutes of doing this, I was picked up mid run.

**"Ok I think you've chased him long enough." **I looked over my shoulder to see it was Gajeel who had spoken to his back I complained,

**"Gajeel, put me down. You always ruin my fun." **I could feel his chuckle from him while being slung over his shoulder.

**"GAJEEL PUT HER DOWN!" **I recognized the voice instantly. It was Cerulean. _Shit not good. _I thought to myself. Gajeel also froze at her words and instantly put me down. Turning around to face my sister, I was meet with a bone crushing hug that sent us to the ground.

**"Cerulean..I...Can't...Breathe." **I told her while trying to get air into my lungs. She jumped off of me after hearing me say that. She had a sheepish grin on her face as she apologized.

**"So are you better now?" **She asked with worry laced in her voice. Sighing I smiled up at her and replied,

**"Ya I am but I think I should stay away from Sabertooth for a while." **After saying that, I felt someone smack my head.

**"Baka, I could have told you that. Besides I don't think your overprotective boyfriend will let them near you."  
**Rubbing my head, I stood back up and looked at her.

**"You didn't have to hit me." **The guild was quiet for a second before they bursted out laughing. I pouted at them while they laughed. Looking at the clock, I saw it was almost time for the games to start.

**"SHIT WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR THE GAMES!" **After yelling that, everyone froze before making a beeline for the arena. Chuckling at them all, I walked back to my room saying,

**"I can't believe they fell for that. It's seven at night not seven in the morning."**

* * *

Well hoped you all liked that. Until next time ja ne

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	17. Chapter 17

**No one's P.O.V.**

The Nia laughed as she headed to her room. As she entered, she was surprised to see her sister sitting on her bed. Cerulean looked up with curious eyes.

**"Nia... I have to ask... What happen to you today?" **she asked staring into her sister's eyes searching for the answer. Nia over, she sat on the bed next to her sister. Facing her, she started to explain.

**"Well apparently I have had a split personality for a while. The only time she would come out though was when I was frozen in shock or fear. She would then take control over me and destroy everything and I would have no memory of it. A few minutes ago I recalled what happened and she came out to me. In the end I had to fight my way out by killing her." **Once she finished explaining she looked over at her sister to see her reaction.

Cerulean sat in her spot frozen. _How didn't I know this?_ She asked herself. Forcing herself back to reality, she said,

**"Well I'm glad its over**." Cerulean reached across the bed and hugged Nia. After parting, a thought came to her.

**"Hey, why can't I hear any noise coming from the bar area?" **She asked her sister. An evil smile was on her sisters face as she answered.

**"Well that's because I tricked them into thinking that we were late for the games and they rushed out. Now that I think about it, I should probably go hide before they come back." **Cerulean stared at her sister in shock before bursting out laughing. Soon her sister joined in her laughing. Yet what they didn't notice was the doors to the inn being slammed open until a voice rang out.

**"NIA!" **The two immediately stopped laughing . Looking towards the door, they saw it had not yet been opened but realized it would be soon.

**Cerulean's P.O.V.**

Rushing over to the door, I froze the lock to buy us some time. Turning around to face Nia, I saw she was halfway out the window.

**"What are you doing?" **She looked up at me with an innocent look.

**"I'm getting out of here before they find me. Wanna come along?" **I thought for a second before going over to the window to join her in her escape. Just as we both exited the room, the door was flying across the room.

**"Shit. Move ,move ,move." **I told my sister as we started to run in a random direction. Once we were a safe distance away, we slowed our running down to a walk as we caught our breath.

**"Well that was fun." **Nia said while looking around at our surroundings. Glancing up, I froze at what I saw. There in front of us were the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth, one of which we had to avoid.

**"Well what do we have here? Two little lost Fairies." **It was Sting who had spoken up while Rouge stayed quite. A low growl formed in my throat.

**"Nia get over here now." **I said in a authoritative voice. She turned around with a confused look on her face until she saw them. She stood there frozen while I was crouched down, ready to pounce at any second.

**"What do you want Sabers?" **I growled at them while making my way to stand in front of my sister while she was in a frozen state. A chuckle came from Sting as he started to saunter over to us while Rouge silently walked behind him.

**"Really what the question should be is why are you two in our territory, but I guess we can let it slide for now if you do one favor for us." **I had a bad feeling about this whole situation. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nia was slowly moving her lips as if she was chanting something. My eyes widened when I realized what she was about to do.

**"Shit not good." **I practically yelled while ducking behind a building just before she released the magic.

**"White cat drive!" **She yelled as a powerful magic circle appeared under her. Soon she was transform in a giant white tiger. The two boys in front of her backed away in fear. Instead of attacking them though, she turned around and picked me up.

**"Hey I am not a baby, put me down!" **I yelled at her as she turned around and sprinted in the opposite direction of the two boys, heading towards the center of town. Reaching the town square, Nia set me down.

**"About time. You know you didn't have to do that. But thanks anyway," **I said to her as she began to turn back to her normal self. "**Come on lets head back. Our guild mates should be calm by now."** jumping up, we both headed back to the inn.

**Time-skip Next day**

I woke to sunlight and the sound of a brawl occurring down in the bar. I smiled at the familiar up stretching and yawning, until a wave of panic crash over me. _Where is it?!_ I screamed in my head as I searched my room. Unable to find it I raced out to the inn hall.

**"WHERE IS MY DAGGER?!" **I screamed into the hall, fear present in my voice and face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nia had jumped and somehow managed to hang from the ceiling like a cat in fear of me losing my dagger.

**"Calm down Cerulean." **Grey said as he walked over to me.

**"Calm down? Calm down? How can I calm down? I lost my father's dagger!" **I babbled as I raced around the hall turning over tables, desperately searching for my dagger. Suddenly two arms grabbed me and picked me up.

**"Gajeel can you get Nia, we are going to be late for the games." **Gray said as he slung me over his shoulder and began to head for the arena. While he was walking, I kept hitting his back yelling,

**"GRAY PUT ME DOWN I NEED TO GO FIND MY DAGGER YOU DAMN ICE BASTARD!" **He just ignored me as he kept walking. People were staring at us as we passed by. Looking up at them I said,

**"I'm being kidnapped, mind you own damn business."**

**Meanwhile with Gajeel and Nia**

**Gajeel's P.O.V.**

**"Gajeel can you get Nia, we are going to be late for the games." **Gray had said to me while he had her sister slung over his shoulder as he made his way to the arena.

_How the hell am I supposed to get her when she is on the ceiling. _I thought while staring at me girlfriend who was hanging from the ceiling like a cat.

**"Nia come on, come down." **I begged looking up at her.

**"Is it safe?" **she asked.

**"Yeah, Cerulean is gone." **I said smirking. Nia let go of the beam she was so desperately hanging on to. she fell strait into my arms. I smiled at her.

**"Lets go."** I said as I carried her out of the inn.

**Cerulean's P.O.V.  
**

_This is embarrassing._ I thought as I was carried into the arena. All eyes turn to us. I let my head fall trying to cover my face. Suddenly the floor hit my butt, as I was set down. Before I could say anything, the Announcers voice rang through the arena.

**"Welcome to the third day of the games. Please send out a competitor for today's game.  
**

**Fairy tail A team: Cerulean**

**Fairy tail B team: Juvia**

**Sabertooth: Rufus  
**

**Lamia Scale: Jura**

**Quatro Ceberus: Bacchus**

**Mermaid Heel: Kagura**

**Raven Tail: Obra**

**Blue Pegasus: Ichiya**

I walked out to the arena to see who else had been chosen while wondering what today's game would be.

**"Today's challenge is Lost and Found. We have taken from you one object that is valuable to you. It is hidden somewhere in the lake. To win you must use magic to fine your lost item and return to the surface and be the first to do so. You have a time limit of 30 minutes. **

**Let the Game begin!"  
**

I looked at the lake. It was a good mile wide and most likely a mile or two deep. _How am I going to find my dagger in there?_ I wondered as the gun shot rang though the air signaling us to start. I didn't hesitate, I plunged head first into the water. I was full submerged when I used my water magic to make a bubble mask so I could breath. The water was cold, but I didn't care, I had to find my dagger. To my surprise the water was fairly clear, I could see every blade of seaweed, every fish and... wait what's that? Pictures of Gray. _That's weird, I wonder_ _who those belong to? _I asked myself as I swam pass the odd pictures. Suddenly I bumped into something.

**_"What_ the..."**I voiced before I looked up and saw a huge jug of beer. I continued on my mission, and couldn't believe the things that I saw. A hat, a case of perfume, a sword, a monkey in a bubble, which was the weirdest of all, and a staff. I was beginning to lose hope that I would find my dagger, when suddenly I saw something glitter in the water.

_**"My**_** dagger!"** I half screamed into the water, swimming as fast as I could to reach it. Having a firm grasp I shot up and out of the water.

**"Our second place winner, Cerulean from Fairy Tail A team!" **The announcer's voice said. I jumped up and made a little ice platform for myself. I begin to walk across the lake, with each step I formed a little ice platform. My team mates met me at the side of the lake.

**"Good job sis." **Nia said smiling.

**"Who was first?"** I asked remembering what the announcer said.

**"Juvia." **Gajeel said handing me a towel. After drying my arms and legs, shook my head like a dog, making my hair dry.

**"Cerulean, stop I'm getting wet!" **Nia screamed. We all laughed at her squeals.

* * *

Hoped you liked. Until next time.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	18. Chapter 18

Well minna hoped you liked the last chapter. Now on with the story.

* * *

**Cerulean's P.O.V.**

** "I liked how you walked on water." **Juvia said to me as we walked back to the inn.

**"Thanks. I'm impress that you were first. What was your object?**" I asked. Juvia blushed and turned away. Before I could further question her, Lucy's voice ranged out.

**"You know, I don't remember you telling us your last name." **Lucy said turning to face both me and Nia.**  
**

**"Silverfang!" **We both said smiling, showing off our fangs.

**"You know they do kinda have a silver hue to them." **Erza said glancing at us.

**"Hey you're right."**Gajeel said, an inch away from Nia's face. Nia blinked before pushing against Gajeel's face while yelling,

**"Too close, get out of my face!"**

**"Well I think its a cool name." **Lucy said to us grinning. We continued walking, and I was just starting to get dry. I looked around myself. Erza lead the way at the head of our group, Lucy, Juvia, and Mira trailed behind her, Natsu and Gra. Nia. I smiled. Finally I felt as though I was with my family. Finally at home. I had always heard that home was where the heart was, but after watching my home be destroyed, I never knew where my heart was. I knew who I loved, my sister and my Dragon, but we had never stayed in one place for very long.

Now that I had a place to go to, a place that was familiar, a place with people I trusted, I finally understood the whole, 'the home is where the heart is'. I hoped that Nia felt the same way. That she felt that this was home too.

The slam of the heavy wooden doors brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see we were back at the was partying, but it was different from the normal party, the vibe was filled with pride.

**"Lets hear it for Juvia, our first place winner!"** One of our guild mates yelled. Juvia blushed madly, but took the complements.

**"Nice trick with the ice-walking."** Levy yelled to me as I pasted her.

**"Thanks, I learned it from a guy named Sinbad in Hargeon."** I yelled back racing up the stairs to find some dry clothes. I returned only to hear,

**"Gajeel, Stop that's a fine teacup!"**

**"Yeah you're right it's really tasty." **It turned out that Nia and Gajeel had went to the bar to get a cup of tea. The teacups were metal and Gajeel ate his. Nia had seen him do this and had freaked out.

**"Why you, that's it your gonna get it now. Oi, get back here iron pants man." **In the end Nia ended up chasing Gajeel, who was grinning like crazy, around the guild while everyone laughed at their antics. I rolled my eyes and searched the guild for someone in particular. Once I spotted him, I headed in his direction. He noticed me coming and simply grinned.

**"Hey Cerulean what's up?"** Gray asked me. I took a deep breath and replied.

**"Gray,... there is something I need to tell you. Do you mind if we go somewhere private?****"** I asked, goose bumps beginning to form on my fingers.

**"Um...sure."** He turned and followed me outside, the closest 'private' place in the whole inn, outside. No one noticed the two of us leave, which I was very thankful for.

**"So what is?"** Gray asked, curiosity present in his voice. I spun around to face him. My heart was beating like a war drum, goosebumps were all over my body and my left leg. Was I seriously about to do this? Yes I had to, I had to get it out of the way.

**"Gray...It seems... I developed a crush on you. But if you don't feel the same way, I get it, I just wanted you to know so it didn't come from someone else or something happens or..."**I babbled on. I always babbled when I got nerves. But i was stopped by a pair of lips pressed against mine.

**"Cerulean, your babbling." **Gray said with a smirk on his face. I started to blush, but kept my mouth shut, for fear of nonsenses noise.

**"Besides, you don't have to worry about where the feeling is one sided, because I have always liked you, even when I saw you enter the Guild for the first time."  
**I remembered it, Gray had thrown a chair at Natsu and then came to talk to us, but had to leave when I pointed out his shirt was gone. He had always been there for me after that. I smiled as I remembered it all.

**"So, does that mean you want to go out now?" **I shyly asked Gray, not looking at him. I felt a hand under my chin, turning my head to face him.

**"Baka. Of course I want to go out with you." **He replied with a soft smile on his face. He leaned down to kiss me again but was stopped by a force knocking him away from me.

**"Cerulean are you ok? What did he do to you? He didn't give you fleas did he? Did he violate you? I swear if you did anything to my sister I will hurt you ice pants man." **I rolled my eyes at how protective my sister was before realizing one thing she asked. Hitting her on the head, I yelled.

**"He did not give me fleas nor have I ever had any!," **She held her head in pain. **"But we are going out now." **I told her once I stopped yelling. She was about to say something when a scream stopped her.

**"NO NOT JUVIA"S GRAY-SAMA!" **

* * *

Well hoped you all liked it. Until next time, ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone, well hoped you liked the last chapter. Now on with the story.

* * *

After a few hours of running and then an hour of explaining, I had finally gotten Juvia to calm down and accept that Gray was going out with me now. Now I sat at the guild grumbling and tired.

**"I don't have fleas. Why would Nia think that****?" **This went on for a bit before someone came up behind me. I jumped in the air when a voice spoke up.

**"Cerulean what are you mumbling about now?" **I turned around to see it was Gray who had asked me this.

**"Nothing," **I said waving his question away. It was then that a lot of our guild mates were heading out side. **"Where is everyone going?" **I asked.

**"Nia and Juvia made a pool outside and they moved the party there." **He answered taking my hand and pulling me outside. The scene reminded me of the first day we had came to the guild. People in swimsuits, loud noise, splashing water, and an atmosphere of pure joy. Without even waiting for Gray, I ripped of my dry clothes, down to my underwear, and jumped into the pool. Letting the water surround me, I smiled under the water, even laughed, before popping back up at the surface. I began to float on my back, looking up at the clouds.

Suddenly I felt cold frost spread across my lower back.

**"AAAAAHHHHH!" **I screamed leaping ten feet into the air. Splashing back down into the pool, I saw Gray laughing his ass off near the spot I was.

**"You ass, that was really cold."** I yelled at him trying to swim away. But he was faster then me and hugged me.

**"Sorry, but you have to admit, that was really funny."**

**Nia's P.O.V.**

I rolled on the ground laughing at my sister. I had to give Gray props on what he did. Finally, I stood up while looking at my guildmates. After all these years, I finally felt like I was at home now. Sighing in content, I turned to head towards the bar but stopped when I saw some familiar faces.

**"Hey aren't you all from the other guilds in the games with us?" **They all looked towards me when I spoke. A few people stepped away from the group to answer.

**"Yes we are. May we ask where did you all get that pool from? To my understanding, none of the inns here have a pool." **The one with silver hair asked.

**"Oh well Juvia and I built one. You all are welcome to join us in our party if you want." **They all smiled at me before heading over to the pool while somehow changing into swimsuits while they went there. I smiled at how everyone from my guild reacted to them. The party was basically the same except more wild now. Chuckling at their antics, I was about to go join them when a presence stopped me.

**"Just were did you fairy's get this pool from?" **I turned to see that it was a saber who had asked me. I recognized her as Minivera. Scowling at her I harshly answered.

**"We built it, now if you be so kind leave." **With that said, I turned my back on them and headed towards the bar in a sour mood now. Sitting down, I waited for Mira to come over.

**"Nia why aren't you having fun with the others?" **I looked up to see Mira standing in front of me with a mug of beer in her hands. She handed it to me as if she knew I was going to order one. Taking a large gulp of it, I answered.

**"Just ran into some people from Sabertooth. I really don't like them much. Can I have a barrel of beer please?" **I asked her while finishing my glass. Her eyes widened for a second before she went and got my order.

**No ones P.O.V.**

Ten minuets later the whole guild looked fearfully over to the bar as one of the Silverfang sisters sat drunk. Hesitantly, Gajeel made his way over to his drunk girlfriend.

**"Nia, are you ok?" **He cautiously asked her. Looking up at him she answered.

**"I'm fine thank you very much."**Nia said smirking in her sit. Gajeel looked at her skeptically as her sister approached them. Yet before she could say anything she had spotted two familiar people.

**"What are you to doing here!?" **Cerulean half screamed at them. Sting and Rouge looked at her,Sting grinning. Nia startled from her sister's noise jumped into the air and ended up hanging from the pergola by her claws.

**" Great now look what you did, Nia get down here please." **Gajeel asked his girlfriend. She turned her head only to scream,

**"No!" **Sighing Gajeel picked up a piece of metal and threw it at her. She saw it and ended up retracting her claws to grab it and ended up falling. Yet instead of falling on the ground, she fell on top of Gajeel.

**"Ow that hurt, hey were did Gajeel go?" **Nia asked while looking around for the said man. A groan sound came from beneath her and she looked down to see him under her.

**"Found him." **She half yelled while pointing at him. Cerulean ignored her sister as she glared at the two men standing before her. Following her sisters eyes, Nia spotted the two men and scream while running to who knows where.

**"I'll ask only one more time. What are you two doing here?" **Cerulean growled at them. Smirking Sting finally spoke up.

**"We are here because of that one favor you and your sister owe us for crossing into our territory." **He arrogantly spoke. Everyone there had a confused look on their faces when he said this except for our guild. They had worried and angry looks on their faces. The worry directed at my sister and I while the anger towards the two men.

**"Name the favor and then I will see if we will comply to it or not." **Cerulean said while spotting her sister hiding behind the bar. This time it was Rouge who spoke up.

**"We want a fight between us and you along with your sister and to make it more interesting the winner gets one demand to make." **He spoke. Cracking my knuckles I spoke up.

**"Ok then now who do I get to fight?" **Cerulean asked. Her sister had finally stepped out from behind the bar.

**"I agree now who do I get to fight?" **Nia asked them with an evil smile on her face.

**"You get to fight me blondie. Well see you at the games tomorrow, that's where this fight will be held." **Sting arrogantly said while walking away. A tick mark appeared on Ceruleans head as she yelled.

**"That's it I am going to make you pay for calling me blondie again. Gray let me go! Let me at him, let me at him!" **Gray was holding the crazed girl back from attacking Sting.

**"Cerulean just wait until tomorrow then you can kick his ass."**

* * *

Hey everyone well hoped you like this chapter. One of the parts of this was an idea from our friend so props to her. Well until next time ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey minna. Well what did you think of the last chapter? Now then onto the rest of this crazy story.

* * *

**"I am going to kill that bastard. He called me blondie again. Let me at him now Gray." **Cerulean was still yelling about the incident that had happened twenty minutes ago. Gray though moved her to the pool to try and help cool her off, but that didn't work and resulted in him locking her in the inn's freezer.

**"Gray let me out and give me my clothes back!" **She screamed from within the freezer. Gray was sitting at the bar holding and examining her shirt and pants. Nia only sat there, a little confused, with a beer in hand.

**"Gray where's Cerulean?" **Nia slurred out.

**"Oh, she's just cooling down. She'll be back in a minute." **he replied with a evil smile. Nia waved this strangeness off and went in search of Gajeel while tripping along the way.

**Cerulean's P.O.V.**

I sat in the freezer fuming with rage. I was so going to hurt Gray when I got out. But what about Sting and Rouge. Could we really bet them. From our past encounters, I would say yes, but this time I had a weird feeling. Something told me this fight wasn't going to be fair. I also wondered if they did win, what would be their demand from us. My evil, perverted mind swam into terrifying thoughts. Shaking them away, the freezer door open to revel Lucy.

**"Cerulean? What are you doing in here?"** she asked.

**"I got put in her to calm down. I'm fine now. So what's going on?"** I asked skipping out and into the lobby.

**''Not much, just cleaning up."** She answered smiling.

**"Cerulean, where are your clothes?" **Lucy asked with a hit of shyness in her voice.

**"Oh, damn it! Gray I want my clothes back!"** I screamed into the inn.

**"Oh come on, you look cute." **Gray said with a wicked smirk. Snatching them away I began to put them back on.

**"Cerulean why are you in your underwear?"** Nia asked, still drunk.

**Time skip: The next day**

**No one's P.O.V.**

To every ones complete joy Nia did not have a hang over, but was majorly pissed at Sting and Rouge.

**"I'm going to kill those two when I get the chance ." **She growled while we headed to the arena. Every one was anger with the Two Sabertoothes that had came to the inn the night before. But Nia and Cerulean were up to the challenge and ready to win. By the time the guild had arrived, the games were ready to begin.

**"Alright, todays first battle is a twin style. Two comepeteders will be picked from one guild, to enter the arena and fight their appoint. But the twist is a spell will be put on them so they can't see their partner. Would from Fairy Tail A team Nia and Cerulean enter the arena." **The announcer's voice roared through the speakers. Cerulean kissed Grays cheek whispering,

**"A kiss for luck."** then prosetted to enter the arena.

**"Would, from Sabertooth Sting and Rouge enter the arena." **Sting and Rouge came forth. Before anything else could happen, Cerulean's voice rang out.

**"First, I want to know your demands!"** She said, voice full of authority. Sting grinned.

**"My demand is that you give me one date." **Sting said with a evil grin.

**" Well, my demand is that you stop calling me Blondie!"** Cerulean said arms crossed.

**"What ever you say, Blondie." **Sting replied waving her off.

**"My demand is that Nia be my mate."** Rouge said just loud enough from only me and Nia to hear.

**"My demand is that you leave me alone during the rest of the games and when I am in Crocus."** Nia replied. Just then the gong rang out and the fight began.

**Nia's P.O.V.**

I heard the gong go off signaling the beginning of the match. Instantly Cerulean disappeared from my sight. _She can handle herself, now to focus on the match. _I thought to myself, having confidence in my sisters abilities. Looking up, I saw Rouge was nowhere to be seen.

**"Shadow dragons roar." **I heard the voice a second to late as the attack hit me square in the back. I flew across the arena from the force. Getting up, I launched an attack of my own.

**"Fire dragons roar!" **The attack just hit him but I didn't wait for him to recover.

**"Kitty claws!" **I yelled as my nails were replaced with those of cat claws. Running towards him, I swiped him across the face and chest. I heard a loud cracking sound and glanced to see a large crater in the arena.

**"Shadow dragons claw!" **My moment of distraction gave him a chance to hit me. My back hit one of the walls from the force of the impact.

**"Nia!" **I heard the scream of Gajeel. I slowly got up as I wipe away some blood from the side of my mouth.

**"NIA ,SAY THE WORDS!" **I heard the scream of my sister say from somewhere. Blocking an attack from Rouge, I managed to scream out,

**"SICK HIM!" **I could feel the release of her power from somewhere under the arena. Focusing my attention back on my match, I found Rouge had entered his dragon force.

**"I believe it's time to end this match now." **He said in a quiet yet menacing voice. Nodding my head, I gathered up my magic and said in a strong and clear voice,

**"Cat drive." **My form began to morph into one of a cats. When the morphing was done, I was turned into a huge white tiger. Bracing myself, I launched my attack at him as he did the same.

**"Shadow dragons purge!"**

**"White tigers law!"**

The attacks hit head on and a cloud of dust formed. Once it cleared, I saw Rouge unconscious on the floor. Gasping for air, I raised my fist up in victory.

**Cerulean's P.O.V.**

Just as I hear the gong I couldn't see Nia anymore. I prayed she would win. I turned my attention to Sting.

**"White Dragon Roar!" **he yelled. I built a wall of ice to protect me for the attack.

**"Bubble!" **I screamed surrounding him in water. But he roared again and broke my seal. Forming ice throwing stars in my hand he ran towards me. Throwing them, one landed square in his chest, but it didn't seem to faze him. I waited till he was closes enough, then I jumped into the air kicking him in the face. With him on the ground, I attacked.

**"Water Dragon Roar!" **I screamed. But it was to much, and the floor caved in. I fell into the dust and dirt, unable to see. I wasn't about to wait for the dust to settle, so I ran. I couldn't tell where I was going, but I used my wolf ears for any sign of him nearby. The sound of feet hitting dust was like gun shots to me. I turned around just in time to see Sting jump out of the dust. I pulled my arms up making an ice shield, which he bounced off.

**"Come on little puppy, lets play fetch." **Sting said from with in the dust, jumping again. He landed on top of me. He was too heavy for me to move, I was stuck.

**"What wrong Blondie?" **He said trying to kiss me.

**"NIA, SAY THE WORDS!" **I screamed at the top of my lungs. There was no way I was going to lose to this creep.

**"SICK HIM!" **I heard her say from some where far off. I grinned evilly as my transformation began. I could see the fear in Stings eyes.

**"You want to play fetch, lets play."** I growled, pushing him off of me with my hind legs. Howling, I charged at him.

**"Holy Ray!" **Sting yelled. The attack hit me like a ton of bricks but I didn't stop. Reaching him I throw my arm back and hit him square in the jaw, knocking him out cold. With our fight down, I collapsed. I could feel my normal form coming back. Little black dots screwed my sight. I could hear my guild mates screaming at me. I simple smiled before darkness over took me.

**No one's P.O.V.**

The arena was shrouded in silence before the announcers voice spoke.

**"My this is something. The winner of the battle between Nia and Rouge is...Nia! The battle between Cerulean and Sting ended in a tie!" Oh my this was an interesting battle for today folks." **The crowd finally burst into noise as the results were announced. Sabertooth looked shocked that Sting's battle had ended in a tie and Rouge had lost while Fairy Tail worried for Cerulean and jumped in joy for Nia.

**"Well folks let's get on with the rest of the battles for today." **The announcer said.

Matches winner

Milliana and Kagura vs. Flare and Obra- winner Milliana and Kagura

Gajeel and Mira vs. Hibiki and Jenny- winner Gajeel and Mira

Baccus and Warcry vs. Lyon and Jura- winner Lyon and Jura

**"Well that's all for today folks. Tomorrow is the last day and everyone will participate." **With that said, everyone left the arena.

* * *

Well minna hoped you all liked this. Please review. Until next time, ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey minna hoped you liked the last chapter. Well now, on with the story.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V.**

Before we left the arena though, Cana screamed at the announcer,

**"Oi don't we get a day off tomorrow to relax before the last day?"**

Everyone froze at her words. The announcer had a shocked look on his face before pulling out a book for the GMG. A few seconds passed before he spoke.

**"Whoops, looks like I forgot about that. Everyone we have one day off and then the last day." **He said as everyone facepalmed at his forgetfulness.

**Time skip: Later that day**

Cerulean had been asleep for almost four hours when she finally came to.

**"Man, my head hurts."** She said as she sat up only to be pushed back down.

**"You need to rest."** Gray said. Cerulean smiled, but it quickly faded when she remembered the games.

**"Who won?" **Cerulean asked.

**"Nia won hers, but yours was a tie" **Gray told her with a slightly worried tone. Her eyes were widened in shock as he told her this.

**"A tie? So... wait... does that mean both of our demands go through?" **She asked fear present in her voice.

**"Um...yes." **Gray said.

**"SHIT!" **Cerulean yelled jumping up and racing out of the room. Gray chased after her. She was standing in the inn lobby fuming, but unaware to her she was only in her underwear. After a few seconds of pacing around she went to the freezer to cool off, only to come running out screaming at Gray to give her clothes back.

**"Um...Cerulean," **Gray slowly said while she turned towards him. **"Your mark." **While pointing to his. Cerulean looked down to see and realize her mark was in the same place as Gray's.

**"Holy shit how did that happen?" **She screamed before running back to the freezer to change.

Changing in to her clothes, Cerulean went back to her room. Entering the room Cerulean saw her sister asleep on the bed next to her' s.

**"Let me guess, she used her white cat drive." **Cerulean voiced while glancing at Gray to see him nod in response. Sighing she turned around and went back to her bed to get some more sleep before having to face the date with Sting.

**Timeskip- the next day**

**Cerulean's P.O.V.**

I woke up to arms around my waist. Pushing against them I whined.

**"Gray let me go I gotta pee." **With a groan he finally released me, letting me go to the bathroom. When I came back I screamed at him.

**"What were you doing in my bed!" **Getting up he yawned before answering.

**"Well someone had to watch over you and your sister since Gajeel was kept locked up all night." **Confused at one of the things he said I asked a question of my own.

**"Why was Gajeel locked up?"**

**"He was locked up so he wouldn't do something stupid after seeing Nia passed out for so long." **Was the answer I received from Gray.

Nodding my head, I made my way to the dresser to get clothes for today. After picking out a black shirt, blue pants, and combat boots, I went to the bathroom to change. When I came out, I decided it was time to wake my sister up.

**"Sis, wake up." **I said ripping the blankets of and touching her stomach spreading a thin layer of frost across her skin. She screamed and jumped up, hitting the ceiling.

**"You bitch!" **She screamed at me. Running out of the room I jumped over the railing and landed in the lobby.

**"Go check on your boyfriend, I'll be back." **I yelled over my shoulder as I ran out of the guild. It was beautiful day outside, with the sun shining and the sky a wonderful shade of blue. I skipped across the cobblestones to where the Sabertooths were. I reached their guild and calmly opened the door.

**"OI STING GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO WE CAN GET THIS DATE OVER WITH!" **I yelled once I entered the guild. He looked up to see me standing there just like the rest of his guild had done.

I saw that smirk come across his face as he got up and walked over to me. Upon reaching me, he draped his arm over my shoulders while saying.

**"Oh looks like the little wolf actually wants to go on that date with me. I'm flattered." **He had arrogance laced throughout his tone. Shrugging his arm off of my shoulders I voiced.

**"No a deals a deal and I keep to my word. Since the match ended in a tie we have to do both demands." **He seemed shocked by my words before shrugging them off.

**"Whatever, well then lets go on our date then, follow me little wolf." **With that being said he turned around and headed to who knows where while I just followed him. After a while he stopped at a bakery.

**"Wait here." **Was all he told me before going inside. I was confused on what he needed from there but didn't have to think long before he emerged from the store with a basket on his arm.

We continued on wherever our original destination was. Soon though we stood in front of the kings castle. I was in awe of its beauty. A chough brought me out of my stupor. Turing towards Sting, he motioned me to follow him. We kept walking and soon were in the castle garden. I was once again in awe of the beauty surrounding me. Lost in my gazing, I didn't notice Sting had stopped until I crashed into his back.

**"Ow, warn me next time you stop." **I complained while rubbing my now sore nose. He just chuckled before setting the basket down.

**"Well pay attention then. Now let's get the blanket spread then dig in." **He said before we put out the black and silver checkered blanket.

Sting then proceeded to bring out the food. There was turkey sandwiches, a salad, fruit, cheese and bread, and some soda's. My mouth watered at the scents of the food before me. We then dug in and were silent for a while. After what seemed like twenty minutes Sting finally spoke.

**"So why don't you tell me about yourself and your sister?" **I was hesitant to tell him but decided to tell him only half the truth.

**"Well we are both dragon slayers but Nia is part cat while I'm part wolf. We have basically been together since birth except when we were with our dragons. It was hard to find her after that since she lived in a forest. Now we live near the guild and are happy." **Was all I told him.

He actually for once didn't make any snide remarks but instead listened to what I had to say. It was quite for a few minutes after that.

**"Well thanks for the date but I really need to go and check on Nia to make sure she hasn't done anything yet. Bye Sting." **I said before getting up and making my way out.

**"Oi Cerulean wait." **I heard Sting call out. I stopped mostly because he actually called me by my name.

**"You better tell your guy to keep an eye on you and treat you well or else I'll beat his ass." **He told me with an actual smile on his face. I nodded my head before turning around and heading back to the inn the guild was staying at.

* * *

Hey sorry for the long wait. So what did you all think. Please read and review. Until next time, ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


End file.
